Eyes on You
by SavannahX
Summary: [COMPLETE] One destiny had been set out for them, one night, one foolish mistake. And then he came, messing everything up for them even more. Two lovers, torn apart, with an enemy lurking behind every corner. [SquallxRinoa]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, just a random idea I thought of. Ok, my friend SasukeUchiha10 helped. Let me know what you think. Ok? The name Sara is pronounced Saara. Like Gaara in Naruto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. If I did, there'd be a sequel to it. And this would be the sequel. Just a lot more fighting.

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 1

Love. A simple four letter word. Described by some as a deep,tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense or underlying oneness. Rinoa Heartilly knew what love was and knew what she was feeling.

Did he feel the same way? She always wondered that. Or was he just acting? Pretending to show emotion to lead her on. He didn't speak his feelings much, so she wouldn't know until he said so. Which wouldn't be for awhile she knew. Love. She'd always wanted it, and now that she had it, she was doubting it.

_Flash_

"_Mommy?"_

_A little girl with black hair bound in pigtails and deep chocolate eyes looked up at her mother, who was playing the piano._

"_Yes, sweetie?" The mother responded._

"_Do you love Daddy?"_

_The mother looked startled at the question. She'd never expected a four year old to say something like that. And then her own daughter had asked her._

"_Well," the mother began, "let me tell you a story."_

_The little girl climbed up into her mother's lap, happy to hear a story. She snuggled up close to her mother and the mother wrapped her arms protectively around the girl._

"_A long time ago, before Mommy and Daddy knew each other, before you were born, Mommy was a piano player at a hotel. There Mommy had always wanted to sing, but never knew a song. There was this man, who always came to hear Mommy sing. Mommy liked this man. A lot."_

"_Daddy?" the little girl looked up at her mother questioning what she had said._

"_No. This man's name was Laguna. Daddy's name is Fury. This guy became Mommy's friend. Mommy loved him. But then he left."_

"_Why?" the little girl said. "Why Mommy?"_

"_He had to go do his job. So he left Mommy, and never came back. Then Mommy met Daddy. Daddy helped Mommy through her sadness. So they got married and along came my little Rinoa. I do love your daddy, but not in that way. I loved Laguna. I always wanted to see him again, constantly thinking of him. It was love."_

"_I hope that happens to me one day Mommy!"_

_End Flash_

It had been two years since the defeat of Ultimecia. She was studying to become a SeeD, the exam days away. Squall had kissed her and it had never gone much further than that. But he never said the three little words that she had said so many times. It seemed pointless to even say it and sometimes she found herself wishing he would come out of his shell. Something was bothering him lately, and she wanted to find out what it was.

She found herself shivering, which was highly unusual in the warm Balamb air. She blanked out and found herself on the ground, breathing heavily.

Her sorceress attacks. They were becoming more and more frequent. She hadn't done any magic yet, which was good, but she didn't want to become uncontrollable and hurt any of her friends.

She picked herself up off the ground and sat staring at the starts. A shooting star flashed by and she found herself remembering the night of her first kiss with Squall. It was wonderful, for once he had shown his feelings, but Selphie wouldn't quit talking about it for days and days on end, and he grew farther away.

She knew that he cared for her. He knew that he really liked her. But love? She wanted to hear him say those 3 words. "I love you." She found herself saying the three words aloud and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"I love you, too," she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Squall standing there, a small smile on his lips.

Rinoa smiled, ran up, and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, accepting the embrace.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," she said, breaking the embrace and looking up at him.

"You don't know how long I've waited to say that," he grinned at her, and pulled her into a kiss.

She finally knew his true feelings. He did love her. All her doubts and thoughts seemed to dissolve as he kissed her.

They broke apart and he pulled her close.

"Squall?" she said, looking up at him.

"Hmmm?"

"I had another attack today..."

"What?" He pushed her away and looked at her. She could see anger and fear in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me right away? Rinoa, we need to solve this."

"I'm sorry, but..."

"But nothing Rinoa. You could hurt someone this way, I don't want to risk it."

She looked down. She knew that this was a problem. She knew she could hurt somebody. And she knew she couldn't control it. Rinoa knew that this was dangerous and there had to be some way to stop it They would figure it out. Eventually.

"Squall?" She said, getting his attention. He thought way too much. Sometimes she wished he would share some of his thoughts. "We can figure this out. Together! I know we can! We just have to try."

-

He didn't like these thoughts. These thoughts that said bad stuff about Rinoa. Thoughts that were slowly starting to kill their relationship. All these times he'd wanted to say, "I love you" this little voice stopped him. This little voice that he didn't recognize. It wasn't his own. It was someone else's, though who's he couldn't pinpoint.

He turned over and looked at the sleeping figure of Rinoa. They had gone farther than he had ever imagined and he loved every second of it. Hyne she was beautiful. Her naked form was covered up with a sheet, showing her pale skin. Her her nose scrunched up as if she was going to sneeze, her hair was shining in the moonlight, making her look even more angelic.

"You loved tonight, didn't you," He looked up from the sleeping Rinoa to see a guy in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Squall said, slipping on boxers and a pair of pants and getting up, being careful as not to disturb Rinoa.

"Don't worry as not to disturb her. It doesn't matter. I've sealed time anyway, so nobody can walk in on us. Nobody will ever know I was here unless you tell them, Squall Leonhart."

"You didn't answer me. Who are you?"

The guy laughed and walked toward Squall. "I'm someone very close to you. There's no need to show you now, but just to tell you, things are going to get rough from now on. I'm that little voice, you know, the one you hate, the one messing up your relationship with that girl."

So he was the voice. But what did he want. To separate him and Rinoa? To mess up their lives? Was he after Rinoa's powers?

Squall jerked forward and pulled down the guy's hood. What he saw was himself. A mirror version of his head. He gasped and fell to the ground in shock.

"Surprised?" the guy laughed again, picking up Squall and forcing him to stand. "I'm what is called, an Other. She has one too. Along with all your little friends. I think their names are Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Seifer Almasy, Irivne Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, and Sara Pasha."

Sara Pasha? The name didn't register in his mind. He decided to figure out later.

"Others are created for people that have the power to change the world, people who can do extraordinary things. And it all starts with you."

Squall's "other" walked through the black portal that appeared. He heard the sound of heavy breathing coming from Rinoa's direction. He turned around and looked at the clock. 12:37. 12:38. So time was moving again.

He laid back down and thought about what he had just witnessed.

-

Studying for the SeeD test was hell. She hated it, hated every second of it. She was up late, again.

She yawned and pulled her long black hair out of the ponytail that was holding it up. Hair fell down to her pants line.

Sara Pasha had always wanted to become a SeeD. It had been her wish ever since she had been little, a junior classmen at Trabia Garden. When Trabia had been targeted with Galbadian Missiles, she transferred to Balamb Garden. Cid had welcomed her aboard, knowing that her fighting skills were top notch. Now, at 17 she was taking the SeeD test.

She yawned again, and started brushing her hair. After that she got back on her computer and started to study some more. The Written SeeD test was the next day and she was not prepared. She never studied for tests, but decided to try this one time. It was a last minute thing. At 10, she'd decided, I'm going to study.

There was a knock on her door and Sara got up to answer it. A short girl in a yellow dress and with brown hair walked in.

"Hey Selphie," Sara said.

"Hey Sara! You studying for the test? Well, I won't keep you. I just wanted to say hi to you!"

"Thanks," she replied.

"Gonna go! Irvy wants me back, just had to say hi to my newest friend!"

And with that, Selphie walked out the door.

Selphie was a character all right. They'd met the other day in the cafeteria. Selphie was talking to some guy, Zell and Sara was in a hurry. Hastily bumping into Selphie, she got up and apologized. Selphie and her got to talking and they hit it off. They had met a few times in passing at Trabia, but had never really talked.

She went back to studying.

-

"Sara Pasha- Student ID number 45505- transferred from Trabia Garden 2 years ago after the Galbadian missile attack."

Squall just had to look up this unknown girl that was going to have some connection to him soon. She was listed on the Garden database and Squall was looking at her, trying to decide how he'd talk to her, get her involved in their group. She would have to be with them soon enough, so he had to get a head start.

Seifer was involved too. He didn't want the bastard to lay even a finger on Rinoa, after what he had done last time. He would sacrifice her, the only one that had believed in him, for his own selfish gains.

She rolled over in her sleep, and she wrapped her arm around Squall's. He smiled at the gesture, even if it was just in her sleep. But she had a pained look on her face.

-

_She was running. But running from what? She was in a long tunnel, and empty tunnel that seemed to go on forever. What was she running from? What was she doing?_

_Rinoa stopped to catch her breath. She sat against the side wall, sweat beading her forehead. Where was everyone? She felt alone._

_She heard a baby's cry. The baby sounded like it was in pain! She had to go help it! Rinoa jumped up and ran toward the baby's cry._

_She reached a circular room. In the very middle sat a crib. Rinoa ran over to it and saw a baby boy, crying. She reached in and picked the baby up, soothing it's cries._

_It looked up and her and Rinoa studied it's features. She had to get out of here and find the parents. She thought maybe she could recognize who the baby belonged too if she looked close enough._

_The baby had a mop of black hair on it's head. She pushed the stray hairs off of his face. His eyes were a stormy blue, with flecks of brown speckled all over the eyes. The baby giggled at her touch and then it hit her._

_This was her and Squall's son! It had to be! It had Squall's eyes, with the brown flecks being hers. The black hair was hers, but the way it grew reminded her of Squall. The smile was Squall's. Looking closer at the baby, she knew this was theirs. He had Squall's mouth, her nose, his skin shade._

_She had to get him out! It was up to her. For her son._

_She held the baby close and ran. A shadow could be seen farther on. She ran until she reached Selphie. Something wasn't right about her. She wasn't cheerful. She acted like something was wrong._

"_Selphie? Selphie?" the darker haired girl questioned. There was no reply. Selphie stretched out and arm and pointed farther down the hall, where another shadow could be seen. She started to run toward it when Selphie fell to the ground. She turned around and looked back at Selphie._

"_Selph?" she questioned. The baby started to cry. "It's ok, it's ok." The baby stopped crying at Rinoa's voice. She kissed his forehead and looked at Selphie. Selphie wasn't breathing! Rinoa ran. _

_The next shadow was Zell. He did the same thing and collapsed. She ran and the same thing happened with Seifer, Irvine, Quistis, and a girl she didn't recognize. Then she reached Squall._

"_Squall!" _

"_Yeah, Rin?"_

"_You're talking!" _

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I? Give him here."_

_Rinoa handed over the baby who smiled at his father._

"_That was a mistake Rinoa."_

_She turned toward the voice and saw someone in a black hood. Squall and the baby weren't moving._

"_I'm going to kill them both with you watching!" The guy laughed manically and then their was a pool of crimson blood on the ground next to Squall and the baby. She screamed._

_-_

Rinoa shot up. So it was just a dream. "Rinoa? You ok?" she heard Squall's voice.

"Squall!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, as to comfort her.

"It was just a dream..." she muttered. "Just a dream."

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Please read and review! I want to know what you think!

**Savannahx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Thanks to my 3 reviewers r, Omit Unnecessary Words, and Kitsu Kurasei! I really appreciate the feedback. Well, here is chapter 2! The Squad's are made up of people at my school. I hate everyone in Squad A and B. Squad D is made up of my friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, sadly... Sigh.

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Rinoa's dream and Squall's encounter with the "Other". Rinoa had told Squall about her dream, but Squall hadn't told her about his encounter with him. Squall wanted to find out more himself before worrying Rinoa, especially with her dream and an Other being in there. He knew Rinoa'd be scared, so he kept that to himself.

Squall was still commander at Balamb Garden. He and Rinoa had moved to an apartment in Balamb, Selphie and Irvine doing the same. Quistis and Zell had stayed at Garden. The Garden had orders not to move unless it was absolutely necessary, with the commander and the SeeD's on board.

The field exam for the SeeD test was today and Rinoa was looking forward to it. Even though she didn't like fighting that much, she decided to become one anyway. She stood in front of the directory with lots of other students while Squall explained the procedures. She knew he wasn't enjoying this, but he had to.

"You will be working in cells of three, with a squad leader commanding. The squad leader will be getting instructions on what to do, where to be, and when to report. I will now announce the squads."

Squall looked really annoyed but continued.

"Squad A, leader Paul Jinderich. Supporting members Spencer Ludeman and Erica Wagner. Squad B leader, Michael Jenkins. Supporting members Natalie Sturms and Josh Wheaton. Squad C, leader Irvine Kinneas. Supporting members Rinoa Heartilly and Sara Pasha. Squad D, leader Brandon Honeyman. Supporting members Danielle Brunson and Lucas Will. You know your mission. Dismissed."

Rinoa was glad Squall had placed her with Irvine. It'd give her someone to talk to.

"How ya doing darlin," Irivne said, walking up to Rinoa and smiling, pulling his cowboy hat over his eyes.

"Irvine, aren't you getting married and going to be a father soon?" Rinoa said giggling.

"Yes, but I'm just being nice to you. Selphie wanted me to take this exam, so I did for her."

A girl with long black hair and dark skin walked up. "Um, Squad C?" she asked quietly. She had a quiet voice and a pretty face, and Irvine took that to his advantage.

"Well, hello there darlin, what do you need?" Irvine asked, using his natural charm.

"Well, I'm Sara Pasha, I'm on your team."

We all introduced ourselves and then Squall came up.

"Hey. I placed you three on a team for a reason. I just need to figure this out..." And then he started thinking.

"Squall! No thinking! You share!" Rinoa said, smiling innocently at him.

"Um, excuse me Commander, but how do you know me?" Sara asked him. She certainly didn't know him. She knew these were Selphie's friends, just Selphie hadn't gotten around to introducing them to her.

"Nevermind," the now annoyed Commander said, and walked off. Rinoa was giggling at him.

-

We all stood in the second floor hallway, waiting for the results of who'd passed the exam. I was talking to Irvine about Selphie. Selphie had just found out yesterday that she was pregnant, and boy was that girl excited!

_Flash_

_Squall, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Rinoa were all sitting in the cafeteria. Selphie had said there was something she needed to do and would meet us here later._

_Zell was scarfing down hot dogs, big surprise. Squall and Rinoa were talking. Quistis and Irvine were just watching Zell eat hot dog after hot dog after hot dog. They seemed amused._

"_Hey guys!" a very excited Selphie said, entering the cafeteria. "I have news!"_

_She ran over and sat on Irvine's lap, everyone watching her, waiting to hear the news. _

"_I'm pregnant!" she said her tone getting all high pitched as she squealed. The hot dog dropped out of Zell's mouth. He was shocked._

"_Darlin," Irvine said, guessing she was joking. "I know it's April Fool's Day. So cut the joke. I'm not ready to be a father, you know that."_

"_Silly Irvine!" she said, stealing his hat and putting it on. "April Fool's Day was last week! I'm not joking."_

_Zell's hot dog's remained untouched as he sat there, gaping at her._

"_Selphie," Squall said, showing no emotion. "Are you sure? Are you sure you didn't read the test wrong?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure!" She jumped up into the air, and shouted. "Whoo-hoo!"_

_Squall knew what he had to say, but didn't want to say it. His friend would be upset, but he said it anyway._

"_Selphie, you are no longer a SeeD." Selphie's face fell._

"_But why?" she asked, wanting to know why she wasn't._

"_SeeD rule 105-B states- 'No SeeD may be pregnant or have any children.'"_

"_Oh," she said. "Oh well. I'm gonna have a baby Irvy!"_

_End Flash_

One of the Garden staff members walked out and said, "Sara Pasha."

Sara looked up. She'd become a SeeD! She wondered what Selphie would say. SeeD. She'd always wanted to be one, and now here she was.

Sara walked out and toward the elevator. "Irvine Kinneas."

Irvine followed Sara out.

Rinoa wasn't sure if she was going to make it or not. After all, she had been knocked out and Irvine threw a Phoenix Down on her.

"Rinoa Heartilly."

She'd made it. She'd made it! She was so happy. She'd get to spend more time with Squall now, for sure. She smiled and walked out to the hallway. Irvine and Sara were already up on the 3rd floor so she went up after them.

-

The SeeD ball. It brought back memories for the both of them. They had met here. Met and danced, neither knowing the other's name. She wanted to repeat the night over. Her and Squall.

"Squall?" she asked him. He was leaning against the wall next to her. He looked over at her. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, Rin," he said.

This time Squall made no mistakes. Rinoa and Squall glided all over the floor, dancing perfectly in rhythm with each other. At the end they got close and a small, "I love you," was muttered by Squall and then they kissed. He pulled her to the side.

"Congratulations on making SeeD, Rinoa," he said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, my Knight," she said, smiling right back at him.

"There's something I need to do, Rinoa." he reached into his pocket, leaving her confused. He took her hand and slid something onto her ring finger. Then he got on one knee, and proposed to her. She accepted, gleefully and Squall stood up smiling.

There was clapping heard around them. They looked out to see a crowd had formed around them. Selphie was hopping up and down, with Irvine trying to stop her from hurting herself. Quistis was smiling at the two of them, like she knew this was going to happen. Zell was practicing a martial arts move, but clapping at the same time. Their friends were so predictable.

-

Rinoa was sleeping next to Squall. She was always the first one asleep, Squall laying up for the longest time, thinking. It was the only time to, truthfully. Rinoa didn't let him think for too long saying he was bottling up his feelings and he needed to share.

Why had he proposed? Was it to make his Other mad? To prove that he was stronger than him? To prove that he loved Rinoa? Why had he done that? He wasn't ready, he knew that. But he couldn't take it back now. What would he say. "Rinoa, I'm not ready to get married. The engagements off." How would she react to that? He couldn't do that to her, he loved her too much.

He heard a clapping beside him and looked up to see his other, clapping.

"Nice show, Leonhart. Nice show. I bet you enjoyed that didn't you."

Squall didn't respond.

"You're coming with me," his Other said, grabbing Squall by the arm and pulled him through the portal.

-

_She was running. She was in the same place as last time. She ran until she started shaking. Her Sorceress attack. It was coming on now. Now, of all times! She fell onto the ground, shaking. A Grat appeared beside her attacking her while she was shaking._

"_Why you..." she muttered and picked herself up off the ground. She felt as though something were wrong. She then casted Ultima on the Grat, causing it to shrivel up and die._

"_Rin!" Sara ran up to her. "Squall needs you! He's in trouble!" _

_Rinoa didn't move. _

"_Come on, they need you! This way!" Sara said, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the way she had pointed._

"_Don't touch me!" Rinoa shouted and casted Ultima on her friend. Her friend fell tot he ground._

"_Rin, why?" she said, coughing._

"_Shut up!" Rinoa shouted, hearing the echo bounce back at her. _

_She casted Ultima on her friend again, causing her to scream out in pain. She picked Sara up and banged her head against the wall, causing blood to spurt out of Sara. _

"_Time to die," Rinoa said, her voice unlike her own. She casted Ultima on the girl again, knocking her out cold. "Pathetic mortal," she muttered and walked along the passageway._

_Selphie ran along the passageway next. She was holding a small baby girl._

"_We got here as soon as we could. Squall's in trouble!"_

"_Here, let me hold her," Rinoa said, taking the small child from Selphie._

_The girl had her mother's vibrant green eyes and her daddy's smile. The baby was gurgling at Rinoa and Rinoa just glared at it. The baby had brown hair, the color equivalent to her mother's, but it was the same hair type and her father's, long and thick. _

"_I despise babies." Rinoa said, her voice still unlike her own. She threw the little girl across the room, killing her instantly._

"_How could you?" Selphie shouted, tears in her eyes. She slapped Rinoa which was a mistake, because she killed Selphie instantly._

-

She woke up, sweat beading her forehead. Squall wasn't beside her this time to comfort her. She got up, stretching, but then a strange feeling overtook her. She felt like something was wrong.

"Hello there," a girl in a black cloak said. Rinoa knew it was a girl because of the voice.

"Um..." Rinoa said, not sure what to say. She decided on a simple hi. "Hi."

"Oh, don't be frightened. I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to warn you!"

Rinoa looked at the girl, tilting her head slightly sideways.

"Who are you?" Rinoa asked her.

"That's simple. I'm your Other." She took down her hood and Rinoa saw herself standing there, smiling. She gasped, confused.

"Um, well, I'm not supposed to scare you," she said, walking over to Rinoa and comforting her.

"I'm here to tell you, don't blame Squall for whatever happens! It's not his fault. He-"

She was cut off by a hand going over her mouth. "Now now Rin," the man that had appeared said. He was also in a black cloak. "You can't go around telling her everything, she'll find out soon enough. Your lover boy needs you, now!"

The man pulled Rinoa's Other into the black portal that was there and they both were gone in an instant.

Rinoa was confused. She didn't know what was going on. She had no clue. She felt this weird sensation come over her, and she threw up.

-

"Squall, Squall," his Other said, pulling him along through Darkness. "Feel any different? Feel any evil?"

Squall didn't know what to say. He didn't say anything until his Other grabbed his hair and pulled his head backwards.

"Squall, time to kill."

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I really liked writing it. Sorry if it was a bit predictable. Sorry! Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I'm going to update Kingdom Hearts 3 next, so don't expect to see me for awhile. I have camp next week, so I probably won't get a chance to write. Remember to review!

**SavannahX**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! So I lied. I updated this first! Don't shoot me! Thanks to r and sasukeuchiha10 for reviewing! I don't know why sasukeuchiha10 reviews as she helped with this story, but oh well! The plot kicks in this chapter and time passes quickly. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't kill me! Well, I don't want to give everything away, so... REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 3

"Squall, time to kill."

"Yes," Squall said, his voice low and unlike his own. "I will kill." His eyes were like glassy orbs and his Other smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

"Good boy." His Other said, still grinning. "Now go back and leave her!"

He thrust Squall toward the portal and started laughing.

-

She'd cleaned up the vomit. She still felt sick. _'Must just be a stomach cold.'_ She thought. And where was Squall? Rinoa was wondering this, but she figured he just had some Commander's duties to cover and he hadn't wanted to wake her.

She looked into the mirror in the bathroom and sighed. She looked sick. Her face was pale and her hair was all messy, giving her the look of a person in the hospital. She yawned, figuring she just needed some rest. She'd call Squall's cell phone later and find out where he was.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Squall standing in the middle of the room. He had his arms crossed over his stomach and he was grinning like he was planning something. Yet, Rinoa hadn't heard the door open.

"Squall, where were you?" she asked him.

"Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa." His voice was again unlike his own. It had an evil tone to it and it scared her.

"It's over." Rinoa heard the two words and her heart fell. What had just happened? They were getting along before they laid down. Why had he suddenly decided this? After he had just proposed?

"Squall, why?" She asked, pleading with him to tell her the answer.

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What did I do wrong?" She said to him, and gulped, holding back the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"Just get the hell away from me you fucking bitch! I don't want to marry you. I don't want to even see your face! I'm leaving and you can't stop me Rinoa _Caraway." _He said, putting emphasis on the word Caraway.

He started to walk out but Rinoa grabbed his hand in a feeble attempt to stop him.

"Why?" she asked yet again, hoping maybe he'd supply her with the answer she needed this time.

He yanked his hand away from her an walked out of her life.

-

Rinoa told her friends about what had happened the next morning. They knew something was up right away as she wasn't her usual cheerful self.

Selphie had screamed. "Oh my HYNE! Why is he such a big meanie?"

Quistis had just hugged her. Irivine tipped his cowboy hat, but didn't say anything. Zell just looked away.

He had left a note in his office at Balamb Garden, resigning from the Commander position. Cid had questioned Rinoa on what had happened, but she wouldn't tell him. She just sighed and asked if there were any rooms available at the Garden for her to stay in. She was a SeeD, but she didn't think she'd be able to afford a high-class apartment as she had now.

And the sickness continued. It was like hell. She would throw up and then feel like nothing was wrong. It usually happened right after she had her Sorceress Attacks. One day she knew they would take control over her, especially with her Knight gone.

It had been about two weeks after Squall's departure. Rinoa had been moodier than hell, but they figured it was just separation from the one she loved.

"Rinny?" Selphie asked her friend. "I think you need to go see Doctor Kadowaki. You've been sick for a long time now."

"I'm not going to the stupid doctor!" Rinoa snapped at her friend.

Selphie looked taken aback by Rinoa's reaction to her suggestion.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wanting to get away from the moody sorceress.

"_Attention all students." _The two girls heard the voice of Quistis on the PA system. _"I need Rinoa Heartilly, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, and Zell Dintch to report to the 3rd floor. That is all." _

"Come on Rinny!" Selphie shouted, grabbing Rinoa's hand and pulling her towards the elevator. Slephie couldn't stay mad at her friend for long.

They walked toward the elevator and met up with Irvine and Zell. The four of them went upstairs and met Quistis and a very distressed looking Cid.

"We need the 3 of you," Cid said, pointing at Irvine, Rinoa, and Zell, "to go on a mission. Miss Tilmitt will stay here and find information for you guys."

They all looked at Cid in confusion. He hadn't been very clear and nobody understood. Quistis decided to take over.

"It's Squall." she said, looking down. "We need you to go out and capture Squall."

Rinoa's heart fell when Quistis said the words. "What did he do?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't too horrible.

"Squall- he killed someone."

-

Why had he walked out on her like that? He didn't want to, but it felt like he had to. He tried to resist, but he was forced into saying it. The hurt in her eyes. It was so evident! It made him feel horrible. To see the love of his life die inside right in front of him, it was worse than any punishment he could ever imagine.

He sighed and sat on the Balamb dock, his feet dangling off the edge. It just wasn't him. He had changed. It had to have been his Other. He loved Rinoa with every ounce of his being. And now this.

Squall hopped up and started walking. He had to get away. He'd go somewhere big, where maybe he could blend in without being to noticeable. Esthar? No, his big-headed father would spot him and invite him to live in the presidential palace with him and that was torture. Deling City? Yes, Deling City. He only hoped Rinoa wouldn't' come to visit Dear Old Daddy.

He took the next train to Deling City and made it there in a few hours. Being a SeeD had it's advantages. He had so much money he could do almost anything he wanted.

He walked off of the train and he sighed, remembering his last visit here.

_Flash_

_Squall and Rinoa walked off of the train._

"_Do I have to do this Squall?" Rinoa asked him._

"_Rinoa, I know you hate him, but maybe you could TRY to patch things up with him. I know how you feel, I hate my father so much, but I attempted to make up with him after not seeing him for 17 years. You need to at least talk to him."_

_Rinoa giggled. Squall wasn't usually that talkative. That was a big speech for him. She smiled at him._

"_Ok, if you say so. I guess I'll talk with him," she said, smiling at him. She laced his hand in between his and they walked toward the Caraway Estate._

_They reached the door an Rinoa pulled away from Squall. "I can't do this."_

"_You can do it Rin, come on."_

_He pulled her toward the door and knocked. She cringed as her father opened the door._

"_Rinoa? Squall?" he asked looking at the two of them. "What brings you to Galbadia?"_

"_Rinoa just wanted to patch some things up with you, sir," Squall said._

"_Oh really," he said and he invited them in._

_It went on for awhile until Rinoa said something about trying to become a SeeD._

"_What?" General Caraway shouted. "you are not going to become one of those low-life SeeD's who fight all the time! I did not raise to become a good for nothing SeeD!"_

_Tears were now forming in Rinoa's eyes. "If you could excuse me, sir, SeeD's-"_

_He was cut off by Rinoa. "You don't understand at all Caraway! SeeD's are not some good-for-nothing low-lifes! They're my friends! They protected me when YOU wouldn't! I want to help the world and I don't care what you say! I'm going to become a SeeD!"_

_With that, Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand and pulled him out._

_End Flash_

Rinoa was set on being a SeeD after that. She was going to and Squall helped her achieve that. General Caraway had offended him and the Garden, and Squall hadn't liked him after that.

He walked around until he found himself in front of the Presidential Palace. He thought back to when he and Irvine had went up to rescue Rinoa from Edea.

He felt himself being taken over. He felt different, like he had when he had yelled at Rinoa and told her to get out of his life. A man walked up to him and asked him a question. Squall didn't respond, only took out his Lionheart and stabbed the man. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

What had he done?

-

They went after Squall. They heard he was in Deling City and went there. Upon investigating the scene, they checked for evidence. The man was lying in a pool of crimson blood.

Blood. The very essence that Rinoa hated. She fought all the time and so people may wonder why such a girl hates blood. Rinoa had been in a car crash when she was younger. The crash that had killed her mother. The last image Rinoa saw of her mother was her lying in a pool of crimson blood.

_Flash_

"_Mommy!" _

_Rinoa and Julia Heartilly-Caraway were in the car. Julia was driving Rinoa to the store, as she needed a new dress._

"_Yes, darling?" Julia said, glancing back at her daughter, smiling._

"_I want a blue dress! I don't like pink!"_

_Julia chuckled slightly at the little girl's statement. "But Rinoa, you told em yesterday that yellow was your favorite color!"_

"_It changed! Now it's blue."_

_Julia smiled. Kids could be so silly sometimes. Two days ago she liked pink and before that she liked green. Rinoa loved to imagine and change and dream, and colors were one of those dreams._

"_What is this car doing?" she said, glancing in her rear view mirrors. _

_CRASH_

_-_

_Rinoa awoke to some strange man holding her. _

"_Mommy!" she yelled, wanting to see her Mommy._

_The man put a finger to his lips. "Shh, it's alright, you're fine."_

_She started crying. The man put her inside an ambulance. Next to her was her mother._

"_Mommy!" she said again. Julia didn't respond to her daughter. She was covered in blood._

"_MOMMY!"_

_End Flash_

She shivered. This scene was all too familiar. She thought about it. Usually Squall would comfort her whenever she saw a scene like this. But her Knight was no longer here.

"Squall," she muttered, wanting to see her Knight. She fell to her knees.

Squall appeared in front of her. He tipped his Gunblade behind his back and nodded at her, smiling.

"Rinoa?" she heard Irvine's voice say, but she could no longer see Squall as Irvine was blocking her view.

Rinoa felt her body start to shake. A Sorceress Attack was taking place within her body and she knew it.

"Rinoa!" Irvine yelled, trying to calm the girl. He put his arms on her shoulders trying to sustain her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she shouted "FIRAGA!" making Irivine let go. She passed out on the ground.

-

Rinoa woke up in the familiar setting of the Infirmary. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"So, you're awake?" she heard Dr. Kadowaki say.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked. The last thing she remembered was seeing the man covered in blood and the flashback.

"You went into Angel Wing and attacked Irvine and then you passed out."

Rinoa gasped. "I... hurt Irvine?" her voice shook at this. She knew it was only a matter of time before this happened and now that her Knight was gone...

"He's fine, don't worry. And he doesn't blame you in the slightest," Dr. Kadowaki said cheerfully. "Oh, and after I did a few checks on you, I came to a conclusion on some things. Edea helped me out. She said when a Sorceress gets separated from their Knight, things happen in her mind and she sees illusions and can't control herself. And Miss Tilmitt said you've been moody and sick lately. Edea and I checked you over and we came up with a result."

Dr. Kadowaki gulped and nodded slightly. Rinoa looked at her, waiting to hear the result.

"You're pregnant Rinoa."

Rinoa felt her whole world collapse beside her. How could her and Squall have been so stupid? They had made a mistake, and now everything was messed up. She felt hot tears forming in the corner of her eyes and they fell down her pale face.

"Rinoa, it's ok," Dr. Kadowaki said, trying to comfort her.

-

Time passed. Selphie and Rinoa had their children. Selphie had a little girl, Emma. She looked exactly like the little girl in Rinoa's dream. Rinoa had a boy. She named him Matthew, Matt for short. The two children got along great. Emma was learning to take her first few steps and Matt was helping her along. He didn't know how to walk either, but working together they found they accomplished more.

"Mama?" Emma asked, her brown hair falling into her face. She crawled over to Selphie and she picked her up.

"I try!" the little girl said enthusiastically.

"Yes, you do. You and Matt are doing great!"

Rinoa didn't understand one thing. Emma and Matt were about a week apart. Emma could talk, and she was quite talkative, but she hadn't heard Matt say a word yet. He could do everything but talk.

Looking at him sometimes pained Rinoa. He looked so much like his father. He had the stormy blue eyes, the brown hair, the lips, the smile. He had Rinoa's nose and face shape. But he looked mostly like the Ex-Commander/Knight. Looking at him made her want to see Squall again.

-

Squall was walking in Balamb. He couldn't just walk around, as SeeD would come and capture him. So he had disguised himself. Pretending to be someone else kept him sane.

He walked my the park. He saw Rinoa and Selphie sitting on a bench. His first thoughts were to go over and talk to his old friends, but then he remember what he had done. A little boy climbed onto Rinoa's lap. She kissed his forehead and he heard Rinoa's angelic voice say, "Go play in the sand with Emma." She smiled and put the boy down in the sandbox right below her. He started digging.

Squall was pissed now. Rinoa had gone off and had a child with someone else! Did she ever really care about him? Or was that all a lie. He had cared about her, and still did. He walked closer to the boy and realized he was wrong. That was his son. The hair, the eyes, the smile, all his.

He walked away, glancing back at the boy. He saw Rinoa giving him a weird look, but she clearly didn't recognize him. He had to leave Balamb. Rinoa would recognize him, that was for sure. And he couldn't have that. Yet, all he wanted was to sit and stare at her all day.

**End Chapter**

A/N: Sorry for the wait! First I had camp, then vacation, then I had my computer break, then my computer messed it all up, so it hasn't been up! Well, here it is. Hope you like it and please don't kill me! Review! Review! I love reviews. I promise to get the next one out a lot faster. Thanks!

**SavannahX**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: kmsaum, jellybean-kitty, r, Cerulean Crystal, RoyMustangsBabe, Psycho Demon Creature, and Luissquall for reviewing. I love you guys! I fixed a few minor things in the last chapter. Hope it's ok now! I took out the last sentence, so I hope you guys don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 4

Rinoa saw him, she had really seen him! It had all happened earlier that day. Rinoa and Matt were out walking around Balamb. She was holding him close, going to protect him no matter what. Rinoa felt herself bump into another person.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, looking towards the man that she had ran into.

The man simply nodded his head and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rinoa shouted after him. He turned around as she ran toward him. "I swear, I know you from somewhere."

He nodded again, looking away.

She smiled, "What, don't talk much?" With that Matt screeched, making the two look at the young boy. Rinoa smiled at Matt and kissed his forehead. He then reached for the man in front of him.

"Matt, no, this is a stranger," she said, pulling Matt away. The man just shrugged and started to walk away.

She ran after him. "Why does my son like you so much?" she asked the man, hoping he'd say something. He shrugged.

Matt giggled and reached up towards the man's hat, pulling it off. Rinoa saw Squall's stunned face there. He grabbed the hat from the little boy and started to run off.

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled. She wanted to at least talk to him, ask him why he'd been doing all this. Now it was too late.

-

Regret. Six letters, two syllables, one horrible feeling. Squall felt it. Squall felt every bit of the feeling, crushing his insides until he was about ready to burst.

Why hadn't he talked to Rinoa? He desperately wanted to, yet he couldn't. After what he had done to her, he couldn't bring himself to give her even more pain that she already had. He could see it, when he looked into her eyes. He could see every bit of pain and hurt that any person had ever inflicted on her, and most of it was by him.

Rinoa, the love of his life, the one he wanted. Rinoa. Rinoa. He felt that he was being pulled in by her. Everything about her. He needed to see her, see her again at least.

-

How she had wanted to talk to him. Rinoa wished that he would have stayed for a little while at least, and talked to her. She hated him, but at the same time, she couldn't help but love him. She couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through her mind asking herself if Squall still loved her.

Matt, the one thing that kept her going, kept her saying that she could survive without him. It was amazing how one life, one child, could change the lives of two people drastically. It was simply stunning that a little boy, not even one year old yet, could bring his parents together, make his mother want to live, make her want to be there to support him.

She thought about what had happened before. The night she'd met him, the Ragnorok, the promise.

_Flash_

_Rinoa looked around and caught the smile of a cute guy. She lifted her finger up toward her mouth and walked up toward him._

"_You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" she asked him. _

_He sipped his drink not responding. _

"_Ohh, I get it!" Rinoa exclaimed looking at him. "You'll only dance with someone you like. Ok, then, look into my eyes," she put her hand in front of his face and said, "You're-going-to-like-me, you're-going-to-like-me." She lowered her hand and smiled at him. "Did it work?"_

_He was silent for a moment, then mumbled, "I can't dance."_

"_You'll be fine. Come on!" Rinoa exclaimed. "I'm looking for someone, I can't be on the dance floor alone."_

_Rinoa dragged the man to the dance floor and placed his hands in the correct places. She began to lead him in dancing, but he was too slow and he bumped into her. Rinoa smiled at him and placed his hands in the correct positions again. Rinoa spun away from him and they collided._

_Then he decided that he didn't want to be there anymore and started to leave. Rinoa didn't want him to and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. After a few seconds, he got the hang of the dance and started to do it correctly. He bumped into another couple, who looked angry. Rinoa stuck her tounge out at them and then smiled at Squall. Eventually, Squall got the routine right and fireworks went off. _

-

_They were in space. "From all of us at Ground Control, we wish you godspeed." _

_Squall nodded and said, "Thanks"_

_He turned off the gravity and looked back at Rinoa. "Hey?" She had exclaimed as she floated up into the air. Squall jumped up out of his seat to get her._

"_Go and sit in your seat," Squall said, but Rinoa settled instead on his lap. "Now go sit down," he said again, motioning toward the seat._

_She smiled at him. "Just a little longer?" she asked, pleading with him._

_He didn't respond, just sat there until Rinoa spoke up again. "You don't like this?"_

_He looked down, "Just not used to it, I guess."_

"_How about when you were little? Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?"_

_He looked down again. "I can't remember anything about my parents. But Ellone was there. Ellone was there to hold my hand."_

_Rinoa smiled at him again. "Made you feel safe and secure?"_

"_Sure. But she just left. Just disappeared. I'm afraid... afraid of having that feeling of comfort taken away."_

_Rinoa felt her heart melt at this. "You were afraid of losing us? Is that why you kept your distance?"_

"_I was always alone," he said._

"_Squall, you've missed out on all the good things in life. You've missed out on so much."_

_He cocked his head. "Maybe."_

"_Definitely," she said. "I like it like this. I liked having my mom hold me. My dad, too, back when we got along."_

_Squall almost let a grin come onto his face. "I'm not your mom."_

"_No, of course not!" She exclaimed, a smile still on her pale face. "But now Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness... and annoyance and disappointment too!"_

_Squall just looked away and said, "...Whatever," as the same time as Rinoa did. She laughed._

"_You should go back to your seat now," he said looking down at her. She reached up and hugged him tight. _

"_Just a little longer," she murmured, still hugging him._

"You'll be safer in your seat..."_ Squall thought._

"_We'll gonna make it home, right?" the young girl said to her lover. There was a hint of fear in her voice._

_He looked up toward the sky. "We can only hope."_

"_When we get back, we won't be able to stay together, huh?" she said, wishing for it to be the exact opposite._

"_...Maybe. No one can predict the future, there are no gauruntees." he looked at her. "Those were your words, Rinoa."_

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_We'll figure out what to do when we get back."_

_-_

_Rinoa and Squall were in the flower field. "Can I tell you a story?" Rinoa asked. Squall nodded. "I had a dream. A scary dream. We made a promise. A promise to see shooting stars together. I get all dressed up and put on your ring. But the thing is, I can't remember where I'm supposed to meet you. I start to panic. I really want to see you Squall, but I don't know where to go. I start running through the mountains, the deserts, the plains, through Timber, Galbadia, and Balamb. When I realize I can't run any longer... I just want to see you so badly. So I scream, 'Squall, where are you?' Then I woke up. I was crying." _

_Neither of them said anything for a moment until Rinoa broke the silence. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything. I just felt like I had to tell you."_

_It was silent again until Squall said, "It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it."_

"_...I guess you're right."_

"_How about this? I'll be here..."_

"_Why?"_

"_The reason you couldn't find me was because we hadn't promised yet."_

"_Promised?"_

"_I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."_

_Rinoa smiled at him. "I'll be here too! It's a promise!_

_End Flash_

Rinoa snapped out of her flashback. The promise... Would he really be there? She had to go find out.

-

Seifer wasn't one to go back and beg for forgiveness. Seifer wasn't one to even go back. But he felt like he had to. With Squall being a killer and all, he felt like he had to comfort Rinoa in some way. Rinoa and him had a special bond, and he thought maybe he could help her.

Would she even look at him? Hyne, he was an asshole. Throwing her off to Adel like she was some toy. He wouldn't forgive himself. He never could. Rinoa was like an angel, Rinoa was perfect, yet he sacrificed her.

And here he was, walking in the streets of Balamb. He realized this was pointless. They wouldn't even let him into Garden after what he had done. So why was he even trying? Even if they did let him in, Rinoa would just kick him out. Or was Garden even there anymore?

He walked outside of Balamb and found that the Garden was indeed there, so he went towards it. The first person he saw when he walked inside of Garden was Selphie. She was holding a little girl, still bouncy and cheerful he noticed, as she was hopping up and down screaming, "RINNY! RINNY!"

She turned toward the footsteps that were nearing her slowly. "Seifer?" she said, looking at him, no longer cheerful, her vibrant green eyes looking scared and nervous. Her voice shook as she talked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Rinoa," he said simply and he was in luck, as the raven haired girl he wanted to see was coming straight toward him.

"Seifer," Rinoa said as she neared the tall blond-haired guy.

"I need to talk to you," he blurted out and Rinoa pulled him to the side. Selphie had run off by now, probably to alert her friends that Seifer was here.

"What?" Rinoa said, annoyance in her tone.

"Look, I was an ass." Rinoa wasn't expecting this and her expression changed into a confused one. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but maybe you could. I want to help you."

"Help me what...?" she muttered.

"Catch Squall."

"Catch Squall?" she muttered. "I don't want to though."

"Look, Rinoa I-" Seifer started but was cut off by Irvine saying, "Y'all right there darlin'?"

Seifer and Irvine shot venomous glares at each other.

"Irvine, guys, could you leave us alone?" Rinoa asked them. They obeyed, but only because they knew their friend needed their privacy.

"I want to help. I'm no longer a stuck up asshole, I want to be with you again. You, Rinoa," he muttered the last part softly and leaned in to kiss Rinoa. After all, she was single and the least she could do was push him away.

Their lips met and surprisingly, Rinoa didn't push him away. She didn't kiss back though, either. Seifer pulled away after a moment of lingering.

"What was that?" Rinoa asked him.

"I don't know, forget I did that." He mentally kicked himself. He had let his emotions take over. Fujin was right, he needed to learn to control them.

"Seifer, I need to go. I'm going somewhere. Can we talk when I get back?" she asked him. He nodded and she walked off to her friends.

"Hey guys, I left Matt with Zell, and I don't know how good that is, Selphie could you go get him and watch him for me? Zell's in the cafeteria."

Selphie nodded and ran off in the other direction. "I'm taking the Ragnorok." Rinoa stated and walked off.

-

He sat down, thinking of what had happened in the past. Rinoa, Rinoa. The girl, no woman she loved. He realized she was no longer a girl, but after he had left, she changed into a woman. She had changed so much; no longer young, naïve, and innocent, she now was full of hurt and pain. Her appearance had changed too. The weight she had gained from childbirth fit her nicely, along with the facial changes that had taken place as she matured. Her hair was now longer and the blond streak had been redone, making it longer and fit her hair better.

Matt. The little boy that had changed two people's lives so drastically, Squall knew that the little boy would bring his parents together more than this one occasion. Squall couldn't imagine himself as a father, not in the 20 years that he had lived, but now he was one and he was starting to feel differently about himself. He had to talk to Rinoa, set things straight between them.

-

She reached Edea's orphanage and the flower field. She sighed and breathed in the deep scent of the flowers that were around her.

"You aren't here..." she muttered, falling to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "You aren't here." A single tear slid down Rinoa's cheek.

-

Squall and Rinoa, but not the same. It seemed like the whole gang was there, but not themselves. Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and even Sara, the girl who wasn't connected to them, but soon would be. The Others.

"Come on Squall!" Rinoa's Other screamed at him. "Let them be together! Quit messing with his mind!"

A/N: They'll be known as their regular names, sorry if I confuse you. Until the end of this chapter names equal the Others.)

"I'll mess with them all I want Rinoa, you can't stop me," Squall snarled at her.

"But..." she protested.

"She's right Squall!" Selphie said, agreeing with her friend. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to! I hate this stupid group that you've made! You're messing up people's lives!"

"Now, now, Selphie darlin'," Irvine said, looking at the young girl. "Squall has to mess their lives up. We're their shadows, it's what we were made for. We're not made to make everything better. And you had better not disagree with Squall."

"And why's that?" a disgusted Selphie snarled, sarcasm dripping. "Why can't I disagree with PRECIOUS Squally?"

Squall got up and went closer to her. "Wouldn't want anything to happen, now would we Selphie, dear," Squall said, taking out the copy model of Lionheart. He raised it up in an attempt to kill her.

"Stop! Squall!" Rinoa screamed. He stopped, glaring at the girl.

"Dammit, Rinoa! If only I could stop loving you!"

"Well, you can't!" she yelled. "Now, listen to me! Don't hurt Selphie!"

He looked down. "Fine," he muttered. "But that's what'll happen if anyone else disagrees with me."

**End Chapter**

A/N: So what did you think? Sorry if the ending confused you. The last part was all of the Others talking. Questions? Review and I'll answer them. Oh, just to say something, I got this idea sort of from Kingdom Hearts and the Nobodies, but it's different. That's where the Others were made. But it'll progress differently than the Nobodies. No, I don't own them. Please review!

**SavannahX**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, I'm updating this because I don't want to redo any more chapters of Kingdom Hearts 3. Sorry if you guys like that story, just I'm redoing it and I don't want to do another chapter, so it's on hold for awhile. Thanks to kmsaum, jellybean-kitty, r, Wolfdog Girl, Psycho Demon Creature, and RoyMustangsBabe for reviewing. I love you guys! Oh and check out my oneshot. It's RinoaxSquall. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I still don't own this. Awww.

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 5

The promise. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Why was his mind doing this? Was it playing tricks on him? Was it trying to drive him insane? Was it trying to make him want to be with her? He had to go there, to the place where they'd promised. Not to see her, but just to sit and breathe in the air.

He'd gone there a lot on the past couple of years. Edea wouldn't judge him and he would tell her everything and she swore not to tell. She understood. Everything about the situation. She even gave him advice. He decided to head there, he needed to talk with someone other than his head anyway.

-

Rinoa got up from her miserable state. She was crying. Over the man she didn't love any more. Or thought that she didn't love that is.

"Rinoa, what brings you out here?" Edea said, walking out into the area where Rinoa was standing. "Come inside."

Rinoa nodded and thanked her. She needed to talk to someone anyway. As she walked into the house, She realized that Edea had redone the place. Now there were toys and things everywhere. A little kid ran by and another little kid followed.

"You reopened he orphanage?" She asked Edea and Edea nodded.

"Yes, my dear. It got quite lonely here when Cid was working."

"I see," Rinoa said, looking around. She thought about Squall and that this must have been what it was like for him to grow up here. Surrounded by friends, loved, having fun everyday. But then she realized that he didn't make friends there, he only had Ellone because he didn't want to be friends with anyone else.

"So, my dear, how have you been?" Edea asked the young sorceress.

"Alright, I guess..."

They talked for awhile, the topic of Squall never coming up until the end. Rinoa was about ready to leave until Edea said, "He still loves you, you know. Never forget that Rinoa. He will always love you." And with that, Edea walked away leaving a very confused Rinoa standing there. She decided to leave.

-

Squall had reached the orphanage, walking inside, a young child greeted him.

"Hiya Skall!" the young boy greeted his friend. Squall high-fived the boy and he ran off. Squall walked until he found a little girl.

"Hey, Eiko, will you go get Matron for me?" The little girl nodded and ran off to find Edea.

"Why, hello, Squall," Edea said, beckoning that he sit down. "My, I've had many visitors today, haven't I?"

"You had another visitor?" Squall questioned her.

She nodded and said one word, "Rinoa."

Rinoa had come to visit Edea? He must have just missed her and his heart fell. He had wanted to see her for so long. It hadn't been that long since then, yet he still wanted to see her. To talk to her, to hold her in his arms. He thought of an idea to get to her. He was going to kidnap his son and Rinoa would come to him to get him back.

-

Rinoa went back to Garden. Selphie and Irvine were out, so Rinoa had offered to watch Emma as she already had baby supplies and the two children loved each other. The two kids were playing.

"Dada, Mama-out," the little girl said smiling at Matt. He smiled back at her and said his first word. Or first phrase more like.

"Where my Dada?" He looked to his mother who gasped. Matt hadn't said a first word, it was a phrase. Asking where his Dad was. Rinoa felt the tears come to her eyes. What was she to tell him? "Oh your Daddy's a murderer that won't come near you." Like he'd understand that. She picked up Matt and hugged him close. "Dada?" He asked her again. And it broke Rinoa's heart.

-

It was night. Squall was outside of the Garden, Rinoa's balcony to be exact. Looking in, he saw he roll over in her sleep. He took this as an opportunity to go in. Opening up the balcony door, he tiptoed inside and into the spare room.

(A/N: Rinoa lives in the Garden because of Matt. They have what they call family suites. Selphie and Irvine have one too. I know this isn't in the game but pretend with me, ok?)

He saw the crib. Inside, Emma and Matt were cuddled up to each other. Rinoa had put them at each end of the crib, but they had ended up turning so they were together. Squall looked inside and sighed. They were so cute together. But he couldn't let that stop him. He picked up Matt, and started to walk away, but he doubled back and grabbed Emma too. He took them away without Rinoa even noticing.

-

Rinoa woke up to Selphie banging on her door. "Rinny! Wakey wakey!" Rinoa got up and opened her door.

"We're back!" Selphie shouted so loud that anyone who wasn't awake in the Garden was by now.

Rinoa let her and Irvine in and went to get Emma. When Rinoa walked in, however, the two children were nowhere in sight. She let out a scream causing her two friends to run in after her.

"They're not here!" Rin sobbed. "I'm so sorry Sefie... I put them to bed and now they're gone!"

Irvine noticed a piece of paper on the ground and he picked it up. It read.

_'If you want them back, you're gonna have to find me.'_

Most people would have no clue who wrote the note, but Rinoa recognized the handwriting. Squall. Squall had taken the two kids from under Rinoa's nose.

-

Laguna was having lots of problems. He was running around, trying to handle Esthar. It was tiring, but luckily he had Ellone, Kiros, and Ward to help him. Especially since there was a panic about his son trying to kill everyone.

Laguna wasn't close to Squall. He had never really connected with him. Maybe it was because the young boy resented him, for leaving him and his mother like that. He never really knew. But he knew his son wasn't a cold-blooded murderer. Ellone had shown him that. She had taken him back to see what made Squall do this, and he saw. Squall was being forced. He knew this well, but he didn't have the heart to tell Rinoa.

Rinoa had come to visit him a few times. He was a grandparent now, after all. Laguna loved Rinoa like his own daughter, which she had almost become. If only Squall's Other hadn't gotten in the way.

"Uncle Laguna!" He turned around to see Ellone running toward him.

"Yes, Elle, what is it?" Laguna asked her.

"It's Rinoa, she needs your help."

Laguna and Ellone went back down to the Presidential Palace's meeting room to find a very upset looking Rinoa.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?" Laguna asked her.

"It's... Squall! He took them!" she stuttered out, tears falling freely down her face.

"Took who?" Laguna asked, guessing that she meant his grandson, but hoping for a different answer.

"Matt and Emma!"

Laguna's heart fell. His only grandson, taken away, by his son.

"Rin, I'm on the case. We'll find them."

-

Squall was in Esthar. He was in his hideout that the police were dumb enough to take as a kid's hangout. The two babies were still sleeping peacefully, and he was thankful for that. If they had woken up, they probably would have cried and wanted their mothers, but Squall wasn't going to give in.

It was stupid actually. The things he would do to talk to Rinoa. She probably would have talked to him if he would have come up to her and asked to. He knew Rinoa so well, that she would. But what if she'd changed so much as to say no? Squall was afraid of that and that's why he took them. Rinoa would notice and come after them. He figured she'd come to Laguna for help and then he'd let the police catch him. He'd give her the kids back, as long as he got to talk to her. He'd go to jail any day, for her. Anything for her.

He yawned and found himself falling asleep. Until he saw a brown head sit up on the blanket. Matt had woken up and he was confused about where he was. He looked at Squall, giving him a confused look.

"Hey there, Matt," Squall said picking up the little boy. He smiled and giggled, squirming in Squall's arms. The kid was way too trusting, Squall realized. Emma woke up shortly after and she was the one that talked.

"Who you?" she asked him, crawling over toward him.

"I'm Matt's Dad."

The two kids gasped.

"Dada!" Matt yelled and hugged his father. Squall wasn't expecting this reaction from him, he was expecting Matt to scream.

He was going to give in. He couldn't let them get too attached, so Squall walked out into Esthar, no disguise, no nothing.

After a few moments some soldiers came up to him. "Squall Leonhart, you are under arrest."

"Fine, take me. I'll come quietly and give them back on one condition. You let me talk to Rinoa Heartilly."

-

"Laguna! They've got him!" Kiros said, beaming at his friend. "He said he'd come quietly and give the kids back if he got to talk to Rinoa."

"Me?" Rinoa asked. Why would he want to talk to her?

"Rinoa, are you ok with this?" Laguna asked her.

She nodded. "Take me to him."

She rode in a car down to where Squall was being held. He was at the Lunatic Pandora Lab. As soon as she got in there, she saw Ward holding Matt and Emma. She ran up to Ward, thanked him, and took the two kids in her arms. She handed Emma to Ward and Matt to Laguna and walked in.

Squall. They very man she'd wanted to talk to, wanted to hug, to hold, was right in front of him.

He grinned at her. "Hey," he said, still grinning.

"You.. you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded. "Come closer, Rin, I promise I won't hurt you."

She walked a little closer to him.

"Look, I've been horrible to you this past year and a half. I'm so sorry." He looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself either."

Rinoa looked at him. "Squall?" she asked him.

"Yeah Rin?"

"Why did you leave? Did you mean what you said?"

Squall thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to leave, it was just that he was forced to.

"No, Rin. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean it at all. Looking back, I wish I would have never left you. But I did, Rin I feel so bad about it. But I couldn't help it. He's been forcing me."

"He?"

Squall's eyes got wide. He wasn't supposed to say that. He had told Squall that if Rinoa found out why he left, he would just take over Squall and something would happen to her. No one could find out what he was doing. So instead, Squall lied. "He? I didn't say he."

"I'm positive you did Squall."

"No I didn't."

Now she was confused. He was denying what he had just said. "Well, what do you want?" She wanted to get out of there. It was so awkward. Squall was a murderer and here she was, stuck with him.

"I love you Rinoa, always have, always will."

The words made her tremble. They made her start to shiver. Squall. Such a simple sentence, such a powerful meaning, powerful enough to make Rinoa die inside. Why had he left? If he loved her, why did he leave her in such a cruel way? Why did he hurt her like that. Tears came to Rinoa Heartilly's eyes. Tears, a profusion of this liquid spilling from the eyes and wetting the cheeks, especially as an expression of emotion, five letters, so much meaning.

"Rin?" Squall asked her, moving closer to the crying girl. "Rinoa..."

"Squall," was her quiet reply. It was silent except for the sniffing of Rinoa. She finally broke the silence.

"Why did you take them?"

"I thought that you would for sure talk to me. Thought that you couldn't refuse to see me. I hoped you'd come. Rinoa, I'm proud of you. Alone and you still managed to raise a great little boy."

"Did you just mean what you said? About... loving me?"

He pulled her into an embrace, sending shock waves throughout her body. "I meant every word of it." Rinoa couldn't believe him. How could she trust him after what he had said the first time? How? The embrace lasted for a few seconds longer until a guard came in.

"You!" He said, pointing to Squall. "Get your hands off her!" Squall let go of Rinoa reluctantly. "President Laguna wants you, come on!" The guard looked at Rinoa, who started to follow him, forcing herself not to look back. But her heart made her give in and she looked back at Squall who smiled and mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

-

She was so confused! What was with him? All the sweet words, the hug. What did they mean? Did they mean he still loved her? Or was this some fake act he was using to pull her in?

Laguna insisted that Rinoa stayed in Esthar until things settled down. She happily agreed. Selphie and Irvine were on their way to get their daughter, but if they came the two would be sleeping.

There was a knock at her door. Rinoa got up to answer it and found none other than Ellone.

"Hello, Ellone," Rinoa said politely. "Would you like to come in?"

Ellone nodded and sat down on Rinoa's couch. "I think it's time you found out the truth."

Rinoa found herself uncouncious after that. Ellone had pulled her into Squall's past.

**End Chapter**

A/N: Well? What do you think? I was going to make this longer and put Squall's past, but I think I'll save it for the next chapter. Leave a review guys! Much love!

**SavannahX**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! Thanks to RoyMustangsBabe, jellybean-kitty, r, Kitsu Kurasei, and Psycho Demon Creature for reviewing! This story isn't going to be too long. I'm predicting 10 chapters at the most? Don't count on that though. It depends on my feelings on the days I write.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Final Fantasy VIII. Wish I did though.

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 6

Rinoa was looking at the stars. She turned and looked to Squall, who turned toward her and smiled. Rinoa put her finger to her lips and Squall pulled her in and kissed her.

'_I remember that,_' Rinoa thought. '_The night we kissed._'

The scene changed and Rinoa saw herself and Squall. They were at Edea's orphanage looking at the flowers.

"The reason you couldn't find me is because we hadn't promised yet."

"Promised?" she responded.

"I'll be here waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

"_That too. What's going on?' _Rinoa thought. This wasn't helping her at all.

The scene changed and Rinoa found herself in her room. Squall was laying beside a sleeping Rinoa. There was also a man in a black cloak in the room.

"You loved tonight, didn't you," the man Rinoa didn't recognize said.

"Who are you?" Squall said, getting up, slipping on boxers and a pair of pants.

"Don't worry as not to disturb her. It doesn't matter. I've sealed time anyway, so nobody can walk in on us. Nobody will ever know I was here unless you tell them, Squall Leonhart." The man spoke again.

"You didn't answer me. Who are you?" Squall's voice, strong, angry.

The guy laughed and walked toward Squall. "I'm someone very close to you. There's no need to show you now, but just to tell you, things are going to get rough from now on. I'm that little voice, you know, the one you hate, the one messing up your relationship with that girl."

Squall jerked forward and pulled down the guy's hood. What he saw was himself. A mirror version of his head. He gasped and fell to the ground in shock.

_'Squall? What? What's going on? Does he have an Other too?' _She thought again, confused.

"Surprised?" the guy laughed again, picking up Squall and forcing him to stand. "I'm what is called, an Other. She has one too. Along with all your little friends. I think their names are Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Seifer Almasy, Irivne Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, and Sara Pasha."

"Others are created for people that have the power to change the world, people who can do extraordinary things. And it all starts with you."

Squall's "other" walked through the black portal that appeared.

The scene changed again, but not too much. Squall was laying on the bed, Rinoa asleep and then the guy appeared again.

"Nice show, Leonhart, nice show."

Rinoa looked at Squall who didn't respond until the Other picked him up and dragged him through the portal.

Rinoa then saw Squall and the Other were in a room Rinoa didn't recognize. It was dark however. Squall's Other spoke. "Squall, Squall, Feel any different, feel any evil?"

Squall was silent until his Other grabbed his hair and pulled it back. "Squall, time to kill."

Rinoa gasped. It was him! He was the one manipulating Squall! '_Squall... Why?'_

"Yes..." Squall said, Rinoa looked toward him. His voice was... different. Lower and sounding a lot more evil.

Rinoa found herself thrown back into the room she started in.

"Ellone?" she asked the older girl. "Was... was.. was that Squall's past?"

She nodded, sadly. "Yes, it is. I had more to show you, but I can't show you. My powers aren't letting me!"

-

Squall's Other was watching Rinoa and Ellone. He laughed.

"Rinoa can't find out anymore about Squall's past," he said to Rinoa's other. "She's found out enough already. I'll just make things a little more interesting, shall I?" He grinned evilly at Rinoa's annoyed form.

"Squall!" Rinoa said, her hand on her hips. "Why? Why can't we help them? I like Rinoa... and Squall." It felt weird saying her own name, yet not talking about herself. She hated this. She and Selphie were the only two in the group who weren't trying to kill the real versions of themselves. They didn't want to hurt them, they wanted to help. But her feelings were still the same for Squall. It's not like she could help it. Rinoa and Squall's attraction to each other in the real world caused their feelings toward each other. She loved him, she really did, but sometimes she got sick of him, trying to ruin everything.

"Why can't we help them?" Squall said, mocking his lover. "Why can't we help them? Because it's either us or them. Your choice Rinoa, dear. Within the next year either they have to die, or we have to die."

"But-" she protested, but Squall interrupted, whispering into her ear.

"But what, Rinoa? Do you want to live? Do you not want to live in somebody's shadow? Do you want to be your own person, live your own life, happily with me?"

She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and she shivered again. _'Don't do this!' _She thought mentally. He always did this, wrapping his arms around her, swooning her with romantic thoughts.

"No!" she screamed at him, pulling herself out of his embrace.

"No, what?" he asked, in a mocking voice.

"Don't do this! We're their shadows, we don't have the right to live. But you're making it so we do, but taking them away from everything they know and have! It's not right and we shouldn't be doing it! All you are is a selfish jerk who only cares about yourself!" Her chest heaved up and down after she had yelled at him. She had said her feelings, and now she knew she was going to pay for it.

The look on his face turned from amused to angry. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward him. "What Rinoa? What the hell did you say?"

She winced as he tightened the grip on her wrists and breathed into her face. A tear started sliding down her cheek as Squall threw her against the wall.

"Never say anything like that again, you bitch!" he yelled at her. "I'm willing to forget it if you go along with my plan."

Rinoa nodded, another tear sliding down her face. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to.

-

Squall's Other made a plan. He was planning to make the real Rinoa fall in love with him. He looked in the mirror. He had changed himself, he didn't look like the real Squall. He still had the scar and the piercing blue eyes, but he looked a lot different. A black wig was placed over top of his untidy brown hair.

His plan, it was genius. He was going to run into Rinoa on the road, and swoon her. He couldn't let her go back and make up with Squall, then she would plot to kill them. Maybe not kill, but defenitly find a way to change things, to stop them.

-

Rinoa was running, the minute she had found out about Squall's past she was running toward the jail. Rain made her clothes stick to wet body, he hair plastered to the side of her head. You couldn't even tell that she had been crying, the rain had washed the show of that away. She had to see him, she just had to!

She felt herself collide with another person. She almost fell to the ground, but the person, obviously a man, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

She looked up at the man that she had run into. "I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, pulling away from the man.

"No!" the man said, pulling Rinoa back toward him. "Wait a second, it was my fault. Why don't we go inside and get a coffee or something?"

"I really don't have time," she said again, pulling away from him again.

"I insist," he said. "Just come in and dry off, I don't want you to get sick. It'll only take a minute."

She struggled, but the man just pulled her inside the coffee shop.

"Sorry, miss, I just don't want you to get sick. Want a lift to where you're going?"

"No!" she screamed. She had to see him, it was killing her. She knew the truth and now she had to change things. She pulled away from him again, stopping to glance at him.

He looked strangely like Squall, the diagonal scar down his forehead, the piercing blue eyes, but something was off. He had black untidy locks that fell flat against the side of his face.

"Where..." she stuttered at him. "Where... did you get that scar?"

He smiled at her, a smile too familiar and that sent shivers down her spine. "I was in a car accident and a piece of metal pierced my skin."

A signal was sent to Rinoa's brain. He was lying. She could tell. Something told her to get out of there, but she couldn't.

"Can I leave now?" she asked, wanting to get away from the man. She couldn't shake off this feeling though, a feeling that made her want to puke. She was attracted to this man. She couldn't help it. There was something about him that made her want to kiss him, but she still loved Squall. Rinoa's heart was pounding in her chest. What was this feeling?

The man nodded and took Rinoa outside into the pouring rain.

"Well, bye," Rinoa said and started to walk away, until suddenly he pulled Rinoa into a passionate kiss. At first Rinoa didn't kiss back, but the kiss seemed so familiar that she forgot where she was. It felt like Squall and it felt like her first kiss shared with him in a long time. She pulled away before kissing back him back realizing what she was doing.

"What... was that?" she asked him. He just grinned Squall's smile and made her shiver again. He didn't answer, because Rinoa ran off.

-

His plan hadn't worked. How could his plan have been so flawless? He thought that she would love him right away, but it seemed like she didn't have anything for him. How could this be? Many thoughts ran through his head. She was supposed to love him. It was part of her DNA to love him. If she and Squall were really meant to be, she would like him because he was Squall's Other.

He threw off the wig to Rinoa, who caught it.

"Your "master plan" didn't work, did it?" Rinoa grinned evilly at him. She knew that it wasn't that easy. Knowing Rinoa and as stubborn as she was, she wouldn't give in for a long time.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: I personally don't like this chapter. But whatever. I want to know what YOU think. Okay? Constructive criticism is welcome. Very welcome. And I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the whole Squall-Squall-Rinoa-Rinoa thing. Sorry it's so short!

**SavannahX**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! I didn't die, don't worry! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, kmsaum, jellybean-kitty, RoyMustangsBabe, r, Psycho Demon Creature, and sasukeuchiha10. I'm glad you all liked the chapter I hated! And Sara, hee-hee. I figured you'd like that one.

A great Squinoa AMV, if you haven't already seen it. I'm listening to the song on it to get inspired.

Disclaimer: Damn it! I still don't own Square or Final Fantasy. DAMN IT!

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 7

Rinoa burst into the jail, pushing open the thick steel doors that stood in her way. She ran the stairs without signing in, getting many strange looks as she did.

"Squall!" she screamed, reaching the cell where her lover was in. She reached her fingers in between the bars trying to touch him.

"Rinoa?" he questioned her, getting up and grabbing her hands which were in between the bars.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" Tears were now freely flowing from her eyes.

"Rin?" he looked at her, compassion showing in his eyes. "Sorry for what?"

"For hating your guts!" she burst out before he had a chance to say anything else. "I know why! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She was causing a scene and guards were starting to surround the young girl. "Miss, we're going to have to ask you to back off."

"Fuck you!" Rinoa screamed, now angry at everyone around her. Her vision started to get blurry and her frail body started to shake. People were trying to keep her from her Knight. She wouldn't let them. Flames burst from Rinoa's outstretched hand, burning several people around her.

"Firaga, Firaga, FIRAGA!" she screamed, attacked everyone trying to stop her.

"Rinoa, stop it right NOW!" Squall said forcefully to her. He knew what was going on. She had gone Angel Wing and they were in trouble.

Rinoa laughed at him. "You think I'm going to stop?" she sneered. Her voice was no where near Rinoa's own high-pitched voice. It was deeper and crackly, and had a menacing tone to it.

"Rinoa, right now! Quit it!"

"HAHAHA!" she spat in his face. He looked taken aback at his sweet Rinoa not being able to control herself. "ULTIMA!"

The whole jail started to shake. Her magic was strong enough to kill anyone who got in her way.

"Rinoa Heartilly!" Squall yelled, trying to get the attention of the laughing girl. She turned around and casted a weak Blizzard on him.

"Rinoa Heartilly!" she smirked, and attacked him again.

"Rinoa, please stop it, you're going to hurt someone."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed at him. Then Rinoa did the worst possible thing that she could ever do. She casted Ultima on Squall. He passed out, falling to the ground, the life slowly fading from him.

Rinoa's eyes got wide at the attack on Squall. She fell to her knees, tears coming to her eyes. "Squall?" she stuttered, her words slurred with the tears that were flowing freely down her paler than usual face. "Squall?" She crept closer to the uncouncious man. Seeing the guard to Squall's cell, she grabbed the key's from the man's belt loop and unlocked Squall's cell down. She crawled closer to Squall and she picked him up, leaning him onto her knees. He didn't respond, his head rolled over. She stroked the side of his face and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, tears falling onto Squall's face. He didn't open up his eyes, he laid peacefully.

"I killed you!" she screamed. "I killed you!" She sniffed and cursed.

Rinoa's Other appeared suddenly next to him. "It's not to late," she said, ushering toward Squall. "You can still save him."

"How?" Rinoa asked, wanting to know desperately how to. "How?"

"Use your magic."

Magic. Rinoa hadn't thought of that. Magic had caused it, maybe it could save him. She started casting spells on Squall, Cure, Cura, and Curaga. Life, Regen, every other healing spell she knew of. All she had left was a Full-life, but that only worked if you were uncouncious. Squall was on the verge of dying. It wouldn't work, but she decided to try it anyway.

"Full-Life!" Rinoa screamed and a bright white light appeared over top of Squall and absorbed the two. She felt awake and alive. And then Squall's eyelashes flickered. "Squall?"

He opened up his eyes,staring deeply into the mocha eyes that stared into his own cerulean ones.

"Rinoa?"

"SQUALL!" she screamed and pulled him tightly into an embrace.

Her Other grinned, and said, "Rinoa, watch out. He's going to come after you guys soon. Guard M-" she was cut off by a hand appearing over top of her mouth and pulling her into the portal behind her.

-

"What the hell were you doing?" Squall's Other threatened Rinoa, who he had just pulled out of the situation with Squall and Rinoa.

"Warning them to stay away from you!" she screamed at him, elbowing him in the stomach and pulling out of his grasp. "You're just gonna kill them!"

"Haven't we been over this situation before?" he growled at her. "It's us or them!"

"They were here first!" Rinoa yelled right back at him. "It's not our right to take it away from them!"

"Well, we're going too!" He grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the wall. Blood rushed out from her head, making the room get slightly hazy.

"Haha, you deserve it." He laughed manically.

"Hey guys! Like, guess what!" Selphie screamed, running into the room. "Oh my god, what did you do to Rinny?"

"What do you think I did?" he growled lowly, pissed off at the two women in the room.

"You're a big meanie!" she rushed down to her friend's aid, who's focus was getting hazy.

"Big mistake Selphie," he muttered in her ear and killed her automatically. A scream erupted from Selphie's mouth, causing Irvine to run to the room.

"Squall, what the hell? You killed them both?" Irvine yelled at him.

"You're next" he said, repeating the same procedure with Irvine. Irvine fell lifeless to the ground. Rinoa's eyes fluttered a few times, and then she fell uncouncious.

**End Chapter**

A/N: Hey it's ending here. Sorry it's really really short. The end is near. I have to tell you that. I promise the next chapter will be longer. But the next chapter will focus on one idea and I didn't want to start the idea, so the next chapter will be around 3000 words. I promise to you the final chapter will be the longest, it will include the epolouge. Ok? Review please! You can scream that it's short if you want.

**SavannahX**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here I am, starting this chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers: Wolfdog Girl, Psycho Demon Creature, RoyMustangsBabe, jellybean-kitty, r, and sasukeuchiha10. You guys rock! I love you! Well, here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. Wish I did though.

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 8

"Guard M-"

What had she meant? Rinoa couldn't figure it out. "Guard M-" What was M? The letter didn't trigger anything and so she sat around to ponder it. And that was what she had done the past few days. She had spent most of the time with Matt, and he wanted to see his "Dada" all the time. Rinoa took him to see him, and things were... ok. Well, so she thought.

Getting Squall out. That was Laguna's main focus for the past few days. Laguna was Squall's father after all. And he had to work to get his only son out of jail for something he was forced to do. It just wasn't fair. Laguna figured he would probably be arrested for this, or knocked from presidency, so he was trying to formulate a plan before he did and got in trouble. Ellone helped him, the two working tiresome hours to get him out.

Rinoa wanted to go back to Balamb, but she knew she just couldn't leave Squall. Squall had been transported to a different prison in Esthar, as Rinoa had destroyed the one he had been in before. Rinoa was blamed for the accident, and Laguna had protested to everyone that it was Rinoa's emotions that had taken over her and made her go into Angel Wing mode. Rinoa was forced to pay a fine, which Laguna had gladly paying in her place. She had protested but he said it was final. No matter how much she said, Laguna refused to not pay the fine. Rinoa was planning on making it up to him somehow. She didn't know how, but she was going to, no matter how much work it took.

It was nighttime, Rinoa yawned, laying down at her bed in the Presidential Palace. Matt had a crib placed on the other side of the room, so Rinoa felt safe with him begin so close. She yawned again, her eyes starting to flutter and she closed them, drifting off into a restless sleep.

-

"So, what are we gonna do with him? He is a murderer, and a fucking good one at that," a guard said, looking at all the other council members in the room.

"I think he should get executed," another piped up and within seconds the room was in an uproar of people saying things.

"Silence!" the man running the whole thing, Reeve Tuesti said. The whole room immediately fell silent, in awe of the man. It was no wonder he was the leader, the man who had so much control over arguing police officials. "Thank you."

"Now," Reeve said, "I want you all to speak accordingly, who had any ideas of what to do with Leon?"

Suggestions were spoken quietly and orderly all around the room. Execution was one of them, along with lifelong prison and other suggestions were a bit to cruel.

In the end, it was decided on execution. Squall Leonhart was to be executed at 9:00 PM the next day. It was going to be a live execution.

-

"Rinoa!" Ellone yelled, banging on Rinoa's door. Rinoa woke up to the loud noise and looked toward the door, getting up and unlocking the door.

"Yes?"

"Squall, he's gonna be executed!"

Rinoa felt her stomach drop. Execution. What an ugly word. The infliction of capital punishment, or, formerly any legal punishment. In other words, Squall was going to be killed.

"No..." she muttered her voice quiet. Matt squirmed in her arms, and reached for Ellone who grabbed the young boy.

"He's going to..." Ellone had tears in her eyes, salty tears on the corner of her eyes. But Rinoa was now fully fledged crying.

"MAMA!" Matt yelled at her, wiping her tears. "No cry! No cry!" He didn't like to see his mother in pain, it hurt him. And when she cried, he usually started to wail. "MAMA!"

-

They were talking about it. Talking about it and laughing. Laughing like this was a good thing. Squall figured it was a good thing, after all, he had killed many people. And who was going to stop his Other from making him do it again? At least now he wouldn't be used anymore. Rinoa didn't hate him, and that's all that mattered to him.

"You're going to be executed tonight at nine!" the man spat in his face. Squall, hating the treatment he was getting, and spit right back at the man, infuriating him. He rammed Squall against the wall and casted a few spells on him, something illegal, and knocked him out.

-

"_Who are you?" Rinoa questioned Squall, whose hair was in a different style than usual._

"_Rinoa, don't you recognize me?" he asked but it didn't come out that way. Instead, Squall found himself saying, "I... don't know."_

"_Who are you and why do you look like him!" Tears stung the girl's eyes and fell down onto her face. "Who are you?" He voice broke and she elapsed into full out sobs._

_'Rinoa... It's me!' He said again, but the voice that came out was different. "I told you, I DON'T KNOW!" Squall felt his voice rise. What the hell was going on? It wasn't him saying this._

"_I'm sorry," Squall said, seeing his lover start to sob uncontrollably. This time it came out correctly and for that he was thankful._

"_He... The one you look like... He died.." Her voice cracked as more sobs came out. "About a year ago..."_

_Squall felt taken aback. What was this... a prophecy of the future? Was this going to happen? What was going on?_

"_I'm not him," Squall's fake voice came out of his body. "I'm sorry, I'm not him. My name is Jake."_

_-_

Squall awoke from his state. He was collapsed on the floor, sweat beading his forehead, the back of his head having a little bit of dried blood on his hair. It was a dream... It was all a dream...

-

"Damn you! You fucking wench!" Squall's Other screamed at Rinoa's.

"What did I do this time?" she screamed back at him.

"You woke up!" he yelled back at her. She spit her tounge out at him, enraging him. He slapped her again. "I already killed the others. All of them... Now it's only me and you left.." He grinned mischievously, licking his lips.

"What are you gonna do now? Huh? Fuck me til there's no return? Cause that's sure how you're acting!" Her chest heaved up and down, from yelling.

"No, I do want that, but I think I'd rather do something else..." He slipped his arms around her, and stopped her screaming. It was obvious he was rather perverted, so she slapped him across the top of the head.

"You killed everyone and you expect me to do THAT?" Rinoa had tears in her eyes, now rolling down her face. "I hate you!" She pushed him away, running away.

-

"You're really gonna be gone?" Rinoa asked Squall, inside his cell. Laguna had messed with the strings saying that Leon's son needed to see his father one last time and they had let Rinoa and Matt in.

"Yeah, I think so..." Matt was so oblivious, so innocent. He sat there, cuddled up to his father, playing with his dad's belts. It was like he just wouldn't see Squall for a few days, not that he wasn't not ever going to see him again.

Rinoa leaned in and hugged him tightly. Matt, getting jealous, pulled his arms up so he could be involved in the hug too. It was the last time it could ever be like this, an event where all 3 family members could embrace each other tightly.

"I'm... going to come-" Squall cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," he muttered. "Don't. I don't want you to see what's going to happen..."

"But-" he cut her off yet again.

"Rinoa, promise me you won't come!"

"I can't do that! I wanna be there your last minutes!"

"Rinoa," he tilted her chin upward looking straight into her mocha eyes, her staring into his azure eyes. "I love you and I don't want you to go through with that. Promise me?"

"I promise..." she muttered, fully knowing that she was going to break the promise.

-

It was time. Rinoa sat in one of the seats at the public event. It had had quite a turnout. Almost all of Esthar was there along with many other people from other towns, who were able to fly in from lots of places. If they had time and money, they were there.

In a way, it disgusted her, seeing so many people come to a live execution. Why didn't they just seal him in space like they had done to many Sorceresses past? Mainly Adel. But then, someone could always set him free, she figured it wasn't a very good idea after all. But it was disgusting how many people were willing to see a young man injected with poisonous liquid.

Laguna had gotten a private seat at the front. Not that he had wanted to come, but he didn't really have a choice considering that he was the President. Ellone sat next to him. Rinoa had wanted to distance herself from them. They had suffered too much already. Ellone was losing her sister, Laguna his son. And Rinoa was losing her best friend. Matt had been left behind at the place with some of the guards. Selphie slipped in beside her friend.

"Hey..." she muttered. "We came to see him off..."

Irvine was beside her, Quistis, Seifer, Sara, Zell, and even Headmaster Cid and Edea had come. They still didn't know. Rinoa knew this, but she didn't have the heart to tell them. She would tell eventually, but she didn't have the heart to say it now.

"Sir Laguna arranged it. The kids are together, and having a great time. Neither know. And we're here." Selphie's voice was no longer cheerful, but now it was moody, kind of sad like.

A man stood up, quieting down all the cheers. "We gather here today to see the man we all hate, Leon, to be killed. It will be a short, simple process and we thank you all for coming." Squall's eyes scanned the crowd until his eyes locked with Rinoa's. She had broken her promise.

The man, who had introduced himself as Reeve, lifted up the needle in poked it into Squall's flesh, pushing down on the top.

"I love you" Rinoa mouthed.

"I lov-" Squall's lips stopped moving and his eyes fell. He was dead.

**End Chapter**

A/N: God! I'm so evil! Sorry, it's not 3000 words. So I lied. Hehe. And please please please don't stop reading. Reread this chapter. It might give you a hint at what's happening next. And I know, Squall is dead, but you never know what my devious mind had planned for you all! MUHAHAHA! I think I've added a few more chapters onto this story by putting this in here. It wasn't my original idea, my original idea will happen later. Well, adios! Leave a review!

**SavannahX**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here I am! Hope you all don't hate me for killing off Squall. I've got a plan for it, don't kill me. Hehe. Thanks to jellybean-kitty, sasukeuchiha10, Wolfdog Girl, RoyMustangsBabe, Jayliyah85, Psycho Demon Creature, and Angel's Fallen Knight for reviewing. I love you guys! Check out my freewebs, it has information about all of my stories and some of the things that are going to happen next. I update it every time I update one of my stories. It also has pictures of me, like if you want to put a picture of me when I write. Hehe. No school tomorrow so I'll get a lot of time to do this!

Note: I didn't mean for the underlining! I'm sorry!

Here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters. I do however own all of the others, (sort of), Sara, and sasukeuchiha10 and I own the plot.

**SavannahX**

**Eyes of You**

Chapter 9

One year had passed since Squall's death. Rinoa had been miserable. Squall was gone and she didn't see any other reason to live. Except for her little boy, Matt. She loved him so much, if Matt died she wouldn't know what to do.

Selphie was always trying to be cheerful for Rinoa. It worked sometimes too. But most of the time, Rinoa just pushed her away. Selphie didn't know the truth about Squall, so she often told Rinoa that she needed to get over him. Everyone did.

It seemed like everybody had forgotten about Squall. Everybody except for her friends that is. They all remembered him. A memory flashed back in Rinoa's mind.

_Flash_

"_Rinoa?"_

"_Hmmm?" she said, smiling at him._

"_Would I ever just become a memory? Have everyone talk about me in past tense?"_

_She looked at him. This wasn't the Squall she knew. The Squall that she knew would never talk about his feeling so openly. "I don't know..."_

"_Will you all talk about me in past tense? Squall was this or that. Using past tense, saying whatever they want?"_

"_Squall, is this bothering you?"_

"_...Whatever. It's nothing. Forget I said it."_

_End Flash_

He had never been so open with her before. She liked it this way, when Squall had talked openly to her, when he didn't keep his thoughts all bottled up in his mind. But Rinoa didn't want to think of him that way. So she didn't.

There was a knock on her door and she got up to go answer it. It was Seifer.

"Hey Rin," he said, smiling at her. "Ready for our date?" She had completely forgotten and just laid Matt down to go to sleep.

"Oh, Seifer!" she said. "I completely forgot! I'm so sorry! I've been preoccupied."

"That's fine, I'll wait. Meet me when you're ready to go at my dorm."

She nodded and he left.

Seifer. He was funny and sweet and all, but truthfully, she didn't want to date him. They had dated once, and it didn't work out. And then he turned into a dick and sacrificed her to Adel. But then he came back, and kissed her. She thought of him more of as a friend than a potential boyfriend, but it wasn't like she had a choice.

She'd only went out with him to end his constant asking and to get everyone to quit telling her to get over him. By going out with Seifer, everyone figured Rinoa was finally over Squall. But the truth was, she never would be. She'd always had this strange feeling that he was out there, alive somewhere.

-

"Jake, come on!" a girl's voice said to a guy. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him throughout Deling City. "Come on!"

"Halie," the guy, Jake said, pushing his brown locks out of his face. "Where are we going?"

"Just come on!"

He was pulled along by her, having no clue where the excited girl was going to take him. They reached the place. It was the Presidential Palace.

Halie grinned. "Wanna sneak in?"

Jake just looked at her, a forlorn expression on his face. He didn't want to do this, but if it would make his girlfriend happy. He thought back to the day he'd met Halie. It was about a year ago, in a cafe.

_Flash _

_He sat down at a table, his untidy locks falling overtop of his stormy blue eyes. A waitress came up and asked for his order._

_He sighed. He didn't even know who he was or where he had came from. He'd just woken up near here and just went with it._

_The waitress came back with his food, and with there not being any customers, sat down._

"_You new around here?" she asked, a smile placed on her face. "I know all the usuals, and you're not one of them."_

_He was silent, not saying anything._

"_Well, I'm Halie. Halie Paul" she reached out her hand for him to shake it and he did._

"_Well, are you going to tell me your name?" she questioned him._

"_...Whatever." He didn't tell her, because he didn't know._

"_Not friendly?" she raised her eyebrows, going to get up and go, but he shook his head._

"_Halie, right?" She nodded. "You don't recognize me?"_

_She shook her head. He sighed. "I... don't know who I am."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know who I am."_

_She laughed. "You're joking, right?" When she saw his expression, not amused or anything she thought either he could really act or he was serious. "Oh..."_

"_...Whatever," was his response._

"_Jake." she stated. "Your new name is Jake. I don't care what you say, I'm calling you Jake."_

_End Flash_

Climbing up a truck his thoughts went back to the dream he had the night before. He had been climbing up a truck that looked a lot like this to save a raven haired girl with a man in a auburn ponytail. It seemed so familiar to him, but he didn't say anything to Halie. Halie didn't know about his dreams. He didn't know about the dreams that made him a mercenary. They were just his imagination. After all, a dream is a dream, it's not true. But how come he'd always had the same people in his dreams?

There was a raven haired girl. She was pretty, with shoulder length hair and a copper highlight. She was cheerful and had these deep chocolate brown eyes. In his dreams, he was in love with her but wouldn't admit it to himself. He wished he would find out her name.

There was a also a short brunette girl with swirling green eyes who was always hyper. He sometimes got annoyed with her, but he knew she was just joking around. And she always was. She was an exchange student from a Garden, but he couldn't remember which one or her name.

The sharpshooter was a ladies man. He was the one with the long auburn hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. He flirted with all the three girls in the group and sometimes it got on his nerves. He was dressed like a cowboy, with the leather and the cowboy hat placed ever-so-neatly upon his head.

There was a short blonde guy who was obviously a martial artist. Almost every time you looked at him, he was practicing his moves, which were kind of pathetic. He almost always got on his nerves and was known as "Chicken Wuss," by a blonde guy.

The blonde guy was an arrongant jerk. He thought he was the best and he was the one, the one who had a scar equally diagonal to his own. He was tall and carried around a gunblade, a lot like Jake did.

The last one that was there a lot was a blonde female who seemed like responsible type. She wore her hair up and had glasses covering her eyes. She felt like a sister to Jake, in many ways.

Jake didn't understand these dreams. In there, he seemed like himself, yet he never was. They couldn't be real though, right? Dreams are just dreams... right?

-

"Mommy, I want to go to the park!" Rinoa smiled at her little boy and nodded, grabbing his hand and starting to walk. It took them a few minutes, but they reached the park and Matt ran off to go slide down the slide. Rinoa watched him. Everyday he was looking more and more like Squall and she hated it.

Jake and Halie were in Balamb. They decided they wanted to go to a small town for a few days, Halie was tired of the big city. So they had come to Balamb. And there Matt saw her. The girl from his dreams.

She looked pretty much the same, except for the copper highlight was gone and she looked older. Her face clearly showed that she had matured over the time since the dreams.

"What?" Halie said, elbowing him in the side. "What is it?"

"Nothing.." he muttered, looking away from the girl. It couldn't be her could it? It didn't make any sense. She was right there. Either she was identical to the girl, or it was the girl.

Rinoa felt like someone was staring at her so she turned her head to see a mad that looked exactly like Squall. Her heart skipped a beat. But he was dead. She knew he was dead. But he had everything. The scar was there and everything.

"Daddy!" Jake heard a little boy shout and run to his knee. Rinoa ran towards her son, muttering an apology to him.

"It's ok," Jake said and Rinoa's heart started pounding inside her chest. His voice... it was the same.

"He... misses his Daddy, looked a lot like you."

"This not Daddy?" the little boy questioned, confused that this man that looked like Daddy wasn't.

"No, sweetheart, it's not." The little boy looked at Jake, thinking that he looked a lot like Daddy. How could it not be Daddy?

"How? Looks like Daddy." He was being stubborn and Rinoa knew it. It was yet another trait that he shared with his father.

"Who are you? Rinoa questioned, looking at Jake intensity burning in her eyes.

"I... don't know..." he responded. Up until that day, he would have just said Jake and gotten it over with. But this was the girl, from his dreams. And he looked like someone she knew. He didn't know what to say.

"Who are you and why do you look like him?" Rinoa screamed, she hadn't meaned to have an outburst, but it just kind of came out.

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW!" he hadn't meant to yell, but it came out and tears started to run down her face.

"He... the one you look like... he died.. A year ago."

"I'm not him. My name is Jake."

**End Chapter**

A/N: Well, here it is, I wanted to get it up right away so here you go! Review people!

**SavannahX**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey it's me! Did any of you check out my site? It kinda gives the hint on what's happening next. I just give away the one big question that everyone asks. But that's it. Check my profile to find the link.

Thanks to my awesome reviewers: Psycho Demon Creature, sasukeuchiha10, Wolfdog Girl, RoyMustangsBabe, kmsaum, jellybean-kitty, and r. You guys rock so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or anything else added to it. Well, I do own the game. P

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 10

"I'm not him. My name is Jake."

Rinoa stared at him. How could he not be Squall? He looked identical, except for the older face. How could he not be her beloved Squall? "Oh... I'm... sorry to bother you!" Rinoa spit out the last few words fast. She was nervous... not to mention embarrassed. She had cried in front of this guy.

"Mama, no dada?" Matt looked up at her, confusion showing in the little boy's eyes.

"No, this isn't Dada." A tear fell down Rinoa's cheek. "I'm sorry to bother you." And with that, Rinoa started to walk away.

"Wait!" It wasn't Jake, it was the girl who had been silent the whole time. Rinoa and Matt turned around, Matt already had his head turned looking at the guy who was not his father.

"Ummmmm," Rinoa took her bottom lip and started chewing on it.

"Don't go!" The girl said. "I'm Halie," she said, outstretching her hand and shook Rinoa's trembling hand. "I'm sorry about this, it's been a big misunderstanding."

"Why are you sorry?" Rinoa questioned. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I brought him here..." her voice trailed off.

"No! It's not your fault, you brought him here, it's not your fault he looks like Squall."

"Dada," Matt corrected his mom, a small smile on his face. If there was one thing that was different between Squall and his son, it was that Matt was a natural born smiler. He almost always had a smile on his face, while Squall, on the other hand, barely ever smiled and when he did it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Dada," Rinoa muttered, picking her son up and kissing him on the cheek. He inserted his thumb in his mouth, starting to suck on it. Rinoa cuddled him close, and he giggled.

"You must be close," Halie muttered. "Um, Jake, can the two of us talk for awhile? You can go back to the hotel."

Jake nodded and kissed Halie on the cheek, leaving.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rinoa asked, confused about what she was wanting.

"Can you leave him somewhere, like with a babysitter? I need to talk to you... In private." Halie's green eyes flickered, adding a mischievous look to her innocent face.

Rinoa dropped Matt of with Selphie, him happy to agree to play with his best friend. Then they sat down, Halie having a weird look in her eyes.

"Tell me about Squall," she commanded.

"What's to tell?"

"Who he was, what happened."

Rinoa started to talk. "Squall, he was... everything to me. Squall Leonhart.. We met and I fell instantly in love with his cold attitude." Rinoa let a sigh escape her lips and continued telling Halie the story about Squall. She told her everything, including the fact about the Other's and Squall being a murderer. For some reason, she felt like she could trust this Halie. Like she could tell her anything. And then Rinoa got to the part about Squall's death. She couldn't help but tear up when talking about Squall.

"When did he die?" Halie asked, her voice unsteady.

Rinoa told her and Halie gasped.

"That's one day before I met Jake... He told me he didn't know who he was, so I made up the name Jake."

The two stared at each other. "So, he's Squall?" Rinoa asked incredulously.

Halie nodded. "I believe that he is."

-

That girl he had seen, why did she stir up his emotions so? Why did she mess up his head? He was in love with Halie, there was no denying that. But seeing her, why had he thought she was so beautiful? What was this? He was faithful to Halie. He's wasn't some cheat. But, she was from his dreams, there was no mistaking it. And he felt like he was in love. He wasn't quite sure.

He was walking on the street when some guy pushed him against the wall. It was another person from his dreams, the one that had a scar mirroring his own.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked Jake, pushing him up harder.

"My name is Jake," He said, defending himself.

"Jake? Jake..." He punched Jake in the face, leaving him a bloody nose. "I'm so sure you fucker!" He punched Jake again, and a crunching sound was heard . His nose was broken.

"I'm Jake," he repeated, his voice rather nasally as his nose was broken.

"Why do you look like the man I hate?"

"I don't know." Jake pushed Seifer off of him and told him to fuck off. He then walked back to the hotel and stopped the bleeding. It hurt like hell. Why did everyone think he was this Squall? It was starting to piss him off. He was Jake. Not Squall. He wasn't a father, he wasn't any of those things. Yet people saw him as one. It didn't make sense. It was a mistake to come to Balamb. As soon as Halie came back, they were going to leave and go back to their peaceful existence in Galbadia.

He was going to leave this place. No more Squall.

-

"Hey Rinoa," Squall's Other snarled at her.

"What now? She said, annoyed.

"I'm seeing images... Images of Squall regaining his memory."

"Fuck you," she responded turning away from him.

"Rinoa! Damn you!" He grabbed her and pinned her down against the floor, laying on her fragile body. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing!"

"I know you did, I've been watching him. He can't die because of me, I know that. And I knew he was going to lose his memory and not get it back. But I've been checking out his thoughts, and they've been thinking about some certain dreams and a certain raven haired girl..."

"Dreams?" Rinoa's Other said innocently, like she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't know anything about dreams." She put a smirk on her face, like she did know. Obviously, she wanted him to know what she had indeed been the one making the dreams happen. But she wouldn't come right out and tell him that, now would she?

"I've got a plan, you little whore, and there's nothing you can do about it." He laughed maniacally and disappeared.

"Damn you!" Rinoa screamed and fell to her knees. What would it take to get him to leave the real ones alone?

-

Halie sighed and walked back to the hotel room where her and Jake/Squall were staying. She knew it would come to this one day. She knew that it would come to this. She knew that one day Jake would meet the people who really knew him and he'd forget all about Halie. She had known this, and now it was coming true.

Jake wasn't hers, she knew that. He had a little boy, an adorable son that looked so much like him. It had to be his. And Rinoa was there too. Rinoa couldn't get over the fact of everything. Rinoa wouldn't let go of her lover no matter how much everyone persuaded her. Halie felt sorry for her, but she also felt sorry for herself too.

Jake wasn't there so she sat herself down on the couch. She flipped on the TV, watching Balamb News and sat there staring at the TV. She really wasn't interested in this, she couldn't get Jake out of her head. She couldn't get all the stuff about him being a murderer and all out of her head. Everything was running through her mind, but somehow, it all fit.

"And, that's it for today's ne-" the TV broadcaster suddenly stopped talking and the picture froze. Technical difficulties?

"Halie," she turned to the sound of Jake's voice and found him staring at her, his icy blue eyes facing her own emerald ones. He was wearing a black cloak however. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Jake? Um what?"

He grinned at her, one of the precious few she had seen from him. "Come with me," he whispered seductively into her ear and pulled her into a black portal that had materialized in front of him.

-

"Rinoa!" Selphie came running up to her friend who was on her way to pick Matt.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be watching Matt?" Rinoa asked hesitantly.

"That's just it!" The bubbly brunette's lip was trembling slightly, as if she was not sure what to say.

"He's gone!"

"What?" Rinoa screamed at her friend. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I went to the bathroom really quick leaving Matt and Emma alone for a like a minute and then I came back back to a sobbing Emma, saying that Matt had went away!"

"Damn it!" Rinoa screamed, rather loudly causing many of the students in the hallway to give her strange looks.

"I'm sorry! We'll find him though, I promise!"

-

"Halie? You here yet?" Jake asked, letting himself back into the hotel suite. She wasn't and so he sat down on the couch to find that the TV was turned on the Balamb News. That was strange because the TV had been off when he had left. And now it was on, and the news was on. Halie didn't watch the news, he knew for a fact that she thought it was dull and boring.

He changed the channel and realized that Halie's favorite show was on. That was even stranger, as she never missed that show. So he called her cell.

The phone rang and Halie's voice mail picked up. He hung up the phone, deciding to give up and just figured she was busy or something. Seconds after he had closed the phone, it rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jake?" it was Rinoa's voice, unsteady and cracking.

"Rinoa?" he asked, now confused.

"Have you seen Matt? Like did he come to see you or anything?"

"...No. Why?"

"He's missing! I don't know where he is!"

-

She was a horrible mother and she knew it. It was now twice that her son had gone missing, first to Squall and now he was gone again. She wasn't ready to be a Mom, but she couldn't help it. It was too hard with all the stuff that was going on in Garden. Why had she been so stupid as to stay in a military school? It was simple of course, her friends were there. But he was in danger, so she regretted deciding to stay there now. But it was too late for that now. She had to find him. Everyone was out searching Balamb for him, SeeD's were dispatched to find him too. They didn't seem to happy about the job, but he was the Ex-Commander's Son and Rinoa was a member of Garden.

"Matt..." she muttered, falling down to her knees. She wasn't going to see him ever again. She had lost the two people she cared about most in the world.

"Rinoa!" she heard Jake's voice call out toward her, she looked up, tears obscuring her vision. He reached her right as she passed out.

-

"_Matt, where are you!" Rinoa screamed into the darkness that was now engulfing her._

"_MAMA!" She heard his soft little voice call out, but she couldn't figure out where he was at. She jerked around looking in all directions, but there was no sign of him anywhere._

"_Matt!" she screamed again and the soft call of 'Mama' was heard in the distance. It was getting more and more distant every second. _

_She took a guess and chose to run a certain way. It was sheer gut feeling. And sure enough, she saw her son being held by a female, reaching out to his mom. Rinoa couldn't make out who the female was you but as she got closer she saw her face. The vibrant green eyes, the light brown hair, the face. It was Halie, smirking and laughing._

"_Catch me if you can," she muttered and disappeared from sight. _

"_Ohhhh, can't find me Rinny?" Her voice said, but there was no sight of her anywhere._

"_HALIE!" she screamed, pivoting every direction trying to find and view of her or Matt._

"_Rinoa," she felt a strong hand be put onto her shoulder and turned around to see Jake standing there. "We'll find him, I promise!"_

"_Oh Jake!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. _

"_Jake? What are you talking about... I'm Squall."_

_-_

Rinoa just wouldn't wake up, the minute he had reached her, she had passed out cold and now he was holding her closely to his body. The search for Matt was still on and no one had had any luck. Jake didn't know what he was feeling. It was like guilt, like he had had something to do with this. Like it was his fault...

Halie... where had she gone? She hadn't come back, hadn't called and the whole city was being searched. Last thing he had known, she was with Rinoa. He was worried. Their disapperences had to be linked someone.

"It was Halie!" he heard Rinoa's voice scream out of her fragile body, her body shooting up and her eyes opening. She feel out of Jake's arms and onto the hard concrete below her.

"Halie? What?" Jake asked her.

"Squall! We have to save him!"

He sighed again. "I'm Jake, remember?"

"But you told me you were Squall! Just moments ago!"

"Worry about it later," he muttered, brushing his lips on her cheek, calming her down. "We need to find him."

-

"Where have you been?" Rinoa's Other asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"None of your fucking buisness, you don't tell me, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"What have you done this time?"

He smirked. "Nothing, darling." He pulled her in and kissed her lightly on the lips, but she pushed him away.

"Damn you! You're always up to something! Leave them alone!"

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?"

"Get away from me!" She pushed him away again. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'm just going to have to figure it out on my own!"

**End Chapter**

A/N: What do you guys think? By the way, I'm putting all my other stories on hold, that includes Used, Falling, and Torn Between. I really want to finish this. Sorry if you find this confusing, hopefully you don't! Please review and tell me your thoughts, it is greatly appreciated. Love you guys and I'll update soon!

**SavannahX**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, it's me again! Thanks to Wolfdog Girl, jellybean-kitty, sasukeuchiha10, r, and RoyMustangsBabe for reviewing! I love you guys so much! Thanks for that, it made me update faster. Well, fast enough I hope. And Jake doesn't act like Squall, he has his own personality.

How come you guys don't like Halie? She's just a sweet girl. Come on people! Lol. Ever notice I use really generic names for random people in my story? Emma, Matt, Sara, Halie, Madison, Jake... Hehe. No offense to anyone with those names, they're just very popular so I like to use them. I'm not one that ever came with names in the creative department. Actually, most of these names are based on people I know. Sara is my BFF sasukeuchiha10, Halie is my friend Halie, Madison is Madison... Jake is based off of a guy named Jake... Emma and Matt are made up, just cuz I love those names! P Enough of me going on though...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. I do own the game and now the strategy guide. I'm gonna get some wall scrolls soon! But I don't own the whole idea so don't sure me or there will be no more of this story!

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Chapter 11

"Hay-Hay?" Matt asked Halie, and Halie nodded.

"I'm Hay-Hay all right..." she sighed. She didn't want to keep the little boy boy, but she didn't have a choice, it was more like a forceful situation with Halie being forced to carry out the mission. Squall's Other was forcing her to do this. Yet, she knew she was doing it but couldn't stop.

"Hay-Hay, where Mama?" Matt asked her, right as the phone rang. Halie turned and looked at the phone and tried to pick it up, yet somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do it. The name on the Caller ID flashed Jake and she wasn't ready to handle that.

"Mama come get you soon," Halie told the little boy, making him nod and smile. He reached his hands up and Halie picked him up, cuddling him. Matt liked Halie.

-

Locating Halie was a problem, she obviously didn't want to be found. And with not wanting to be found, she wasn't. Jake was trying to track Halie's cell phone but it wasn't working, as she had her cell phone turned off so no service could be issued to it. He tried everything he could possibly think of. Halie and his own apartment, Halie's parents, the cafe, every place where he knew Halie had some kind of contact with. But it was to no avail, as Halie obviously didn't want to be contacted.

"Are we ever going to find him?" A very tearful Rinoa kept on asking Jake and he promised her that they would. He would get Matt back for her, no matter what it took. In his heart, he knew it was Halie, the sweet girl he had grown to love. He knew it was her. Halie had a slight problem with jealousy, he knew that. But he didn't thinks he would do something like this. It just wasn't Halie. Halie was a sweet girl who liked to put others first. But he knew it had to be her, the sinking feeling in his gut told him so.

Halie, the girl he had grown to love. He was starting to figure something out. He was starting to figure out that he didn't love Halie. Well, he did, but not in the normal love that you would give to the person who you married, but the person who was so close to you, a best friend, a sister. But why now had these feelings suddenly come out? Why had they come out to haunt him? Jake didn't understand his feelings at all.

And Rinoa, the mother of a little boy who looked just a like him... There was something connecting them all, he just knew it. Matt... Halie... Jake... Squall... and Rinoa... They were all connected, he just hadn't figured out how yet. The connection was growing stronger. He was starting to feel things for Rinoa that he never knew existed. Why Rinoa? Why this one person?

They say one person has the ability to change a life and that was exactly what Rinoa Heartilly was doing to him.

And Squall, there was a connection between him too. Squall had supposedly been in love with Rinoa. Squall was the father of Matt. Squall had been executed, Rinoa had told him that. Squall... the name seemed familiar. Why did he look like Squall? That was one thing Jake hated, looking like Squall. Matt called him that and Rinoa let it slip out, sometimes he wondered if it was purposefully so she could prove to herself that this wasn't Squall standing in front of her, it was Jake.

"Rinoa, I give up!" Jake shouted, now annoyed at their current situation.

"You're... you... you... are giving up?" Rinoa asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm giving up looking for information. I know Halie. Most likely she is in Deling, so that's where we'll head. We may not find her. Hell, she may still be in Balamb. That's why we need to leave people here. Send people everywhere." Rinoa nodded in approval of the whole thing. "Bring everyone of your friends in so we can search."

Rinoa did as told and soon there was a whole line of SeeD's waiting to be dispatched. Selphie and Irvine were told to stay so they could watch over Emma while still looking out. Zell and Madison, the girl who worked in the library would be heading out to Timber. Seifer, who was still pissed off at Jake, grudgingly agreed to go to Winhill alone, where he wouldn't cause any trouble. Sara and Quistis were going to go to Esthar. Fujin and Raijin were instructed to go to Dollet. Nida was told to go to Trabia. Rinoa and Jake would be heading out to Deling City.

-

"Jake, are you sure we'll find her here?" Rinoa asked, scared of the answer.

"No, Rin, I'm not sure. But it is very likely."

She let out a weak smile that Jake could tell was fake. He tilted her chin slightly making her shiver and used his fingers to place her lips into a smile. She stifled a giggle, she couldn't stop it, she was smiling. Jake was making her smile. He reminded her so much of Squall. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to be hers forever.

Because without love, she was lost, she felt so alone.

"Rinoa?" Jake asked her and she snapped her attention to him.

"Yes?"

"This is it, Halie should be here." Rinoa looked up to see a tall apartment building and they went inside. Pressing the button on the elevator, they started to head up the floors until they reached the 9th floor and Jake grabbed Rinoa's hand and pulled her to apartment 909. He took out a key and turned the lock.

"MAMA!" she heard from inside and Matt latched himself onto his mom's leg, smiling.

"Halie," Jake said, going over to her. She seemed like she was in a trance, her eyes glassy and she wasn't responding to Jake shaking her. "Halie." He shook her again, but only her head changed places. "HALIE!" He shook her and she just fell uncouncious.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked Jake, while cuddling Matt. He just shrugged.

"Hay-Hay..." Matt started but stopped for lack of words. "Hay-Hay was.. hurt by big man in black."

Rinoa's eyes grew wide with fear. A big man with black... It was Squall's Other, there was no doubt about that.

"What did he do, Matt?" Rinoa asked, concern now in her voice.

"He took pointy thing and poked her arm," he said pointing at her left arm. Jake turned the arm and there was a small incision in her arm, obviously coming from a needle injection. "She say she sowwy."

"Halie," Jake said, his voice now worried and scared. He moved her head again and then noticed that there wasn't any breath coming from her now pale lips. He reached to her wrist and found there was no pulse. She was dead.

-

There was a funeral service for Halie saying that she had died of natural causes. Nobody knew the truth, except for Rinoa and Jake. Matt didn't understand where Hay-Hay had went. Why had she left? He couldn't figure this out.

Nobody knew how Matt was found either.

There was a connection. Why had Squall's Other gone after Halie? Why had he killed her? She wasn't involved in any way with Squall, so why? Rinoa thought maybe it was because she told her about what had happened. Guilt gripped painfully at her heart. Yet, she still couldn't' figure out why Halie had taken Matt but she had a slight suspicions that it was Squall's Other controlling her. But she didn't know that for certain.

-

"_What are you doing, Squall?" He saw Rinoa standing in front of him, extending her hand._

"_I'm Jake!" he persisted again._

"_No, no matter how much you say you are Jake, you are really Squall."_

_Rinoa smiled at him, but there was something different about her. Rinoa was usually dressed in all blue, yet now she was in a black cloak that was way too big for her._

"_How come I'm him? All I've ever known was Jake."_

"_And all you've ever known is one year. One year in your life." Her face was now sullen and serious. "You didn't remember anything before meeting Halie, did you?"_

_He let out a glare and thought about it. It was true, no matter how much he denied it. He couldn't remember anything about his old life. He knew that he was around 23 years old. He had known 1 year of his life. What had happened in the 22 years before that?_

"_Don't deny it, you know it's true..." She still stood seriously. "Your name is Squall Leonhart. You are 23 years old. Your father is the president of Esthar, you mother died at childbirth. You went to an orphanage and were a loner. But you had your Sis, Ellone. But after she left, you became distant. You were enrolled in Balamb Garden at a young age. You got that scar from Seifer Almasy when you were seventeen, shortly after becoming a SeeD. You met Rinoa Heartilly that night, dancing with her. You were then sent on a simple mission to gain Timber's independence and one thing led to another, soon you were in love and fighting the Sorceress Ultimecia. After you defeated her, you and Rinoa lived happily and you proposed. Then you left and Rinoa found out she was pregnant with Matt. You became a murdered, but only because you were forced too. Then you were put on the death sentence and killed. You lost your memory because of that."_

"_Why didn't I die then?" he asked, knowing now that the story was shit and wasn't true._

_She smirked at him. "Because you have an Other."_

"_...Whatever, I still don't believe you."_

"_That's Squall's line."_

_Jake threw his hands to his head. Squall... Jake.. Neither of the names sounded like him._

"_Go to Rinoa and tell her you're Squall. She'll be so happy to have you back."_

"_What about Halie?" he asked her. _

"_Halie... Halie was used by your Other and then he killed her when you got closer. It wasn't your fault though, he kills everyone he can."_

"_DAMN!"_

"_Oh," she said, now smiling slightly. "And the dreams were your past, courtesy of me, Rinoa's Other!"_

_-_

He woke up laying next to Rinoa with Matt in her arms, the two snuggled up together. Matt had his small hand wrapped around Squall's own. He smiled at them. This was his family. He was never happier to have it back.

"Rinoa, wake up," he said, shaking her slightly. "Rinoa." She stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Jake."

"It's Squall," he said, pulling her in and kissing her full on the lips.

"Squall?"

"Squall. I know it now."

**End Chapter**

A/N: Well, what do you think? Hope it wasn't rushed. I have a tendency to do that. And Halie is dead, but her memory is still here. There will probably be a few more deaths, haven't decided who yet. There will be probably 2 chapters left but maybe I'll finish it next chapter, you never know! Review guys! Much love

**SavannahX**


	12. Final Chapter

A/N: Hey guys. Wow, I think this may be the last chapter? Disappointed? I hope not, because I am going to make this worth you while. Thanks you for reading Eyes on You, you guys helped me so much. I'll thank my reviews at the end of the chapter, so just look down for that. Last chapter! And get ready for the unexpected.

Disclaimer: You've been hearing this the whole story, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII and it's still the same. I don't own the game .

**SavannahX**

**Eyes on You**

Final Chapter

"It's Squall," he said, pulling her in and kissing her full on the lips.

"Squall?"

"Squall. I know it now."

-

"How...?" Rinoa asked him, giving him a confused look.

"I got it all from a girl who looked like you, mentioned something about being an Other?"

"But..." Rinoa protested.

"I'm Squall and always have been, I just didn't realize it."

Rinoa screeched and jumped toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight. "Never let me go," Rinoa muttered, her head now buried into Squall's chest.

"I promise." She took her head out and kissed him on the lips.

"Mama? Jake?" Matt asked, looking confused at his mom and the man kissing.

"I'm Dada," Squall told him, picking up a very confused Matt.

"Dada?" he asked him, raising his eyebrow slightly. Squall nodded. "DADA!" he said, wrapping his arms around Squall. Squall hugged him back. It was good to be back with Rinoa and Matt. He felt like everything was complete. But there was still one thing left, he still had to defeat the two Other's left. Even though Rinoa's Other wasn't evil, as long as she existed, Rinoa and her would clash.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked him.

"Yeah, Rin?"

"What are we going to do about the Other's?"

"Well, we have to get rid of them. From what I know, yours and mine are the only two left." Rinoa nodded and took Matt from him. "We'll have to go into the darkness and get them, but there's a catch. Only I can stay in the darkness for an extended period of time, so you're going to have to stay here."

"No!" Rinoa protested. "I'm going to go because I'm not going to lose you again!"

"But if something happens, Matt needs one of his parents."

"Nothing's going to happen! I'm going to go with you!"

"Rinoa," he paused, not knowing what to say to her stubbornness. "I won't put you in danger."

"I'm going to go, no matter what you say!" She spit her tongue out at him and he let a small smile come onto his lips.

"Mama, Dada, no fight!" Matt put his hands out between them, signaling that they weren't to fight, a defiant look plastered on his face.

They exchanged smiles, and nodded at Matt. He smiled and wanted to do a big group hug, and so they did.

-

"Emma, guess what?" Matt asked his friend excitedly later that day.

"What?"

"My Dada is back!" Matt exclaimed.

"Cool!" Emma exclaimed, then she paused, "I think..."

"It cool!"

Rinoa and Squall smiled at the two little kids. Matt was excited that Daddy was back.

"So," Selphie asked the reunited couple. "What are you going to do? About the Others?"

"I'm going to find a way into the darkness to defeat him," Squall said, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm coming with you!"

"I'm not arguing with you, Rinoa, you aren't coming!"

Rinoa glared at him. "Selphie, I want you to make us a promise." The young girl nodded. "I'm going to go. If something happens to both of us, I want you to see it through that Matt has a good home, a mother and a father. Will you raise him as your own?"

"I'm not promising that, because you're going to survive!" Rinoa let out a smile.

"Squall, I'm going..." Rinoa looked up at him and he nodded, knowing that he was not going to win with Rinoa's stubbornness.

"We're going to live through this.." She smiled up at him. They were going to fix their lives.

-

She knew of their plans, and she was going to help them. If she died, however, he would just get her power. It was like that with the universal bond of love that was forced upon the two of them. She was going to let them in and protect Rinoa from the darkness's killing powers.

He was suspicions, she knew it, and there was nothing she could do about it. When wasn't he suspicious of her though? She was always doing something that went against his way and so he never quit being suspicious of her, but she loved the feeling of defying that jerk. He knew about Rinoa and Squall's plans, but he wasn't going to let them happen.

He was planning something. And so before he finished, she was going to let them in.

She opened the portal to where Rinoa and Squall were standing.

They were still with Selphie and Irvine, and she knew Matt would be safe, so she could risk it.

"Rinoa, Squall?" she said appearing before them. They both jumped back, Rinoa slightly scared, Squall in an effort to protect Rinoa.

"It's you," Squall muttered.

"Yeah, it's me, come on, you're gonna finish this!" She opened a portal but Rinoa told her to wait.

She went over to Matt and picked him up, him looking slightly angry that she had taken him away from his playmate. She cuddled him close, Squall coming over to complete it. "I love you Matt," she said kissing him on the forehead. He smiled as Squall did the same thing.

"I love Mama and Dada too!" Rinoa put him down and messed up his hair.

"Take care of him Selph," Rinoa muttered and Selphie held back the urge to jump.

"Oh Rinoa," Selphie said, jumping toward her friend and hugging her. "You'll be back soon!"

"Promise, Selph."

"Come on!" Rinoa's Other urged. "We gotta go now, before he realizes what we're doing!" She opened the portal. Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and Squall extended his hand toward Rinoa and she gripped it. They were going to do it. Together.

-

What did she think he was? He knew exactly what she was doing, she was just too moronic to realize it. He was waiting for her to let them in and then bye bye Matt. He was watching them and they were in. She was putting the protection on the two of them. It was time.

He went back to where the two kids were playing. He came out and Matt got all confused. Was this Dada? Or not? He tilted his head as Squall's Other picked him up.

"Dada?" He asked.

"Dada," he assured him and he nodded, cuddling up to his father. He grinned knowing he had the kid in his full control. Luckily for him, Selphie and Irvine weren't around. But someone else was.

"What are you doing?" he turned around to see Sara standing there, giving him a confused look. "Jake?"

"Oh, just taking Matt back home," he said, trying to act as Squall/Jake like as possible.

"And how come Selphie said that they had just left to the darkness?" she said, grinning at him, knowing clearly who this was.

"We're back," he said, trying to convince her. But he knew he was screwed. "We did it too. He's gone!"

"Give him back, now!" Sara commanded.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm his father."

"No you aren't!" Sara screamed at him, lunging toward Matt trying to get him back.

"Stupid girl," he said, moving back. "This reminds me of something." He put Matt down on the ground next to the petrified Emma. He grabbed Sara's long hair and flipped her around so her back was to him. He pulled her into his body, as she struggled and screeched slightly. Where were Selphie and Irvine? The two little kids were cowering together in the corner, Matt fully aware that this was not his dad now.

"This reminds me of the time I killed someone just like you. A meddling little bitch named Sara." She gulped, now scared. "And you're going to suffer the same fate as her!" He flipped her around as she glared at him. "Bye bye Sara."

She screamed as he attempted to kill her, but something happened. He was using a gunblade identical to Squall's and when he was about to pierce her heart, Emma stood up with Matt and she screamed, "STOP!" He froze, astounded at the power the little girl had inside of her. She had the power to stop things.

"Stop it, you mean man!" she screamed again, running up and hitting him. "You're mean!"

He dropped Sara, who crawled over to Emma and Matt, now ready to protect them. "Em, be quiet," Sara whispered to her but Emma just spit her tongue out at Sara.

"Go away! Now! Leave us alone! Nobody likes you!" She screamed again and Squall's Other laughed.

"You think I'm going to leave you alone because you say to? You stupid little girl." He laughed maniacally and picked her up, she was struggling. Sara reached for her, but Squall's Other pulled her out of Sara's grasp.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed and bit his arm. He dropped her as the wind flew around the girl, blowing her hair everywhere. Sara was confused and astounded at the young girl's power. There was no wind, yet somehow the room was full of wind. Emma was pulsing, she could tell. Did Emma have sorceress powers buried deep within her? Sara had heard it was a very rare case, to get Sorceress Powers at birth. It usually happened by being passed from Mother to Daughter, but Selphie wasn't the Sorceress, Rinoa was.

"Leave me, Matt, and Sara alone!" she screamed again, pushing Squall's Other away. He was dumbfounded at her actions. He was suddenly knocked backwards without being touched. "You leave and never come back you mean mean man!"

"Fucking little girl," he said, getting up, attempting to grab her, but he was unsuccessful the first time. He ended up grabbing her and turning himself invisible and snatching Matt from Sara. He then left.

She'd failed.

-

"Where is he?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know," her Other said. "He's somewhere in here though. I'm going to leave you guys now. I have to say though, kill him then I give you full permission to kill me, but don't kill me right now. If you do, he'll get all of my powers and he'll have double the power."

They both nodded and she left them.

"Where do we look first?" Squall asked Rinoa as she shrugged.

"How about right in front of you?" Squall's Other said, suddenly appearing in front of them.

The both went into defensive position, Rinoa taking out her pinwheel, Squall taking out Lionheart. Then they noticed the struggling Emma and Matt in his arms. Rinoa and Squall both dropped their weapons, knowing that they were screwed now. He had the kids and they wouldn't hurt them.

Rinoa's Other suddenly appeared. "Give them to me, so you can fight!"

"No way, why would I do that!"

"i swear I won't betray you. Reluctantly, he handed over the two kids and the unexpected happened. She killed him.

"And now I get the power!" she said, laughing as Squall's power was absorbed into her own. "Why do you think I helped you? I've never been on your side, just pretending!" She laughed maniacally.

"Shit," Squall muttered.

"I have an idea," Rinoa whispered. "I'll get the kids and you kill her."

"Not going to work, only you can kill her!"

"Crap!"

"Quit your whispering or they get it!" The two kids were struggling as Emma bit her repeatedly.

"You're the one who will get it!" Emma screamed and made herself and Matt fly out of her arms and she was thrown back. She stumbled back up as Rinoa and Squall stood dumbfounded.

"Leave us alone! You aren't Matt's mommy!" Rinoa's Other got thrown back another time and Rinoa ran up to her. She was going to kill her, but killing was something that she didn't have the guts to do. Emma was keeping her pulled down.

"Rinoa, do it!"

And she did.

They were gone, it was over.

**Epilogue**

Emma was indeed a Sorceress, Rinoa had recently been wondering what happened to her powers, it was because she hadn't meant to, but had transferred her powers to Emma accidentally.

There were no other incidents like this.

Rinoa and Squall ended up getting married and had two other kid a few years later. Khalla Halie Leonhart was born 2 years after that. Matt always loved his little sister so much and protected her like there was nothing else. Halie LeAnn Leonhart was born named after Halie who had died.

Selphie and Irvine were shocked to find out that their daughter was a Sorceress, but let it go. They ended up having twins, Rose and Noelle who Emma never got along with.

After the whole incident, Seifer and Quistis ended up getting together and they had a child, Jake, after Jake.

Sara got married to a man named Brendon. Although she had always regretted letting that happen to Matt and Emma, they all forgave her and her and Emma grew really close. They had one child, who they named Brendon after Brendon.

Zell ended up marring Riza, the library girl. They had fraternal twins named Crimson Rose and Lilly.

Matt and Emma, the two little kids who had gotten along so well as children, were still as close as ever. They were the best of friends, some even thought they were more.

Emma never got over the Sorceress Powers, she hated it and felt horrible and hated. Rinoa always felt bad for giving her the powers.

It was finally over.

**END**

A/N: Well, it's over. What do you think? I can do a sequel if you like involving Matt and Emma and the Sorceress Powers and everything. Please review and tel me what you thought of my story. Leave any final thoughts. I you have never reviewed before, now is the time! I got over 2000 hits for this. I love you all! And now it's time to quit because my head is spinning from being on here too long.

Now to my reviews:

Kitsu Kurasei: Thanks for reviewing the few chapters that you did, it really helped me up. I know you were more of a fan of Changing Worlds, but I hope this satisfied you.

Wolfdog Girl: You reviewed a few chapters and I really appricated it. I wish you would have had an account though so I could have replied to your reviews. Thanks again for reviewing!

Sasukeuchiha10: You're my best friend and I wanna thank you for inspiring me with ideas and being my prereader a lot. We thought of most of this together so I wouldn't be able to do this without you! I love you forever sista!

RoyMustangsBabe: Thanks for reading this. I forget, who got into each other's stories first? Haha. I want to thank you for reviewing, you always made me laugh like when you blamed Zell.

Jellybean-kitty: You rocked and always made me feel special. I'm sorry, but I had to end it. But do you want a sequel?

R: I really wish you had an account. You reviewed every single one of my chapters and without you, I probably wouldn't have continued. Thank you so much! You get an extra special cookie!

Luis: You reviewed a few chapters and I want to thank you for offering me a few ideas toward the beginning. You really helped this story out!

Psycho Demon Creature: Emily, you are so much fun and made me laugh so much. I want to thank you for reviewing a lot of the chapters. You should update Twisted Love soon!

Kmsaum: Thanks for reviewing a few chapters. I'm glad you liked this story. Thanks for telling me what you liked too. I love it when people tell me what they like and what they don't.

Jayliyah85: You only reviewed one chapter, but I'm glad you liked it! Yes, I did make this a little like KH, we got the idea though KH. Thanks for reviewing!

Angel's Fallen Knight: You made me feel great when I read your review. I'm huge fan of your work and I was honored to have you review my story. Thank you!

Cerulean Crystal: You reviewed the first few chapters, and I'm glad you did! I wish I would have been able to get to know you more however.

Omit Unnecessary Words: You reviewed the first chapter but I wish you would have reviewed more so I could have gotten to know you!

And now to everyone who put me on their favorites and alerts: Angel's Fallen Knight, sasukeuchiha10, Psycho Demon Creature, Angel-Wings-FF8, Angelo7, Prot3ter, and Rinoa 1565. You guys rock!

And now to the people who put me on alerts: Angel's Fallen Knight, Kitsu Kurasei, Letters to Charlie, Moonlight Star Phoenix, Prot3ter, Psycho Demon Creature, RoyMustangsBabe, sirri wolf, TopOfTheWorld, frostyhogwarts, jellybean-kitty, kmsaum, sasukeuchiha10, and viiruz.

I love you all so much. Please check out some of my other stories! I will be putting up a new FF8 story soon!

**SavannahX**


End file.
